Best Bros
by gisir9898
Summary: A series of Oneshots involving Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram. Rated T for Gamzee's mouth. BoyxBoy pairing. Don't like, don't read. No flames please.
1. Let me see your face!

Each chapter will be a one shot that is completely unrelated to previous/future chapters. I already have like, 20 ideas for the next chapters, but if you think you have one I don't, please review and tell me what it is!

Uploaded on May 30th 2012

Rated T for Gamzee's mouth. Probably the same for all future chapters as well.

© Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

Best Bros Chapter One

Gamzee sighed happily, his head resting comfortably on one of the cushions belonging to the couch he was laid on. He closed his eyes in contentment as the soft material eased the aches in his joints. He had spent the entire day with his matesprite Tavros. They had gone just about everywhere, and Gamzee was exhausted.

As he was enjoying the comforts of the couch, he heard the familiar tap of metal feet hitting the floor softly. Not opening his eyes, he smiled widely, "Tavbro! What's a chill motherfucker like you up to?" Smiling wider, his thoughts filled with his memories of Tavros. The cute motherfucker had seemed annoyed when Gamzee had gone to fix his makeup in the middle of their date, but Gamzee loved his pouting face. The sound of water being run was in the background, but he paid it no mind. He waited patiently for Tavros to answer, and didn't talk when none came.

He was startled when suddenly, Tavros tackled him into the couch, straddling his hips. Gamzee's eyes flew open wide before they closed quickly, right as Tavros pressed a damp cloth to his face.

"What are you-"

Tavros had temporarily abandoned his usual timidness, and he shouted, "You wear that makeup every day! For once, I want to see your face by itself!" Tavros grinned down at Gamzee as he attacked his face with the cloth, accidentally rubbing gray skin off in some places.

He stopped when Gamzee started laughing suddenly, his voice muffled by the cloth in Tavros's hand. Gamzee gently pulled Tav's hand away from his face, and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

Gamzee grinned happily, "You're motherfuckin cute, ya know that?" Tavros's breath caught, and Gamzee laughed again. "If ya wanted to see my face, I would've taken off the makeup in a second."

Tavros's mouth formed an o, and Gamzee laughed at him, which earned him a pout.

"Did you think that I wouldn't let you take it off? That why you're straddling me?"

Tavros blushed, but nodded, his timid attitude suddenly returned. "Y-yeah…"

Gamzee grinned, and pulled Tavros closer, placing his hand back on his face.

"Go for it."

Much more gently than before, Tavros worked slowly at removing the white makeup from Gamzee's face. He would see Gamzee wince occasionally when he rubbed over the wounded skin, and would find himself apologizing before continuing his task.

He worked from the outer edge of Gamzee's face, inward. He was just wiping the last of the makeup from his love's nose when he finally looked at his face as a whole.

It took his breath away. Gamzee had always been handsome to Tavros, even with his makeup. But, as Tavros discovered, it had hidden his real charm.

He ran his fingers over the soft gray skin, usually bumpy from the white makeup, and smiled to himself.

Gamzee just watched him, ever so slightly leaning into the touch of Tavros's hand.

"You like whatcha see?"

Tavros nodded quickly before realizing what he had done, and blushed horribly. Gamzee laughed happily, his voice ringing pleasantly in the air.

Leaning forward, Gamzee captured Tavros's lips in a deep, loving kiss. Smiling into his lips, Tavros responded closing his eyes. After a moment, they broke apart, and Gamzee smiled.

"Maybe…I wont wear my makeup next time."

Tavros giggled before nuzzling into Gamzee's chest beneath him. "If it gives us times like these, I don't mind."


	2. It's only a scratch

Notes- For this oneshot, Gamzee and Tavros share a bed, as a recoup Ron (r however you spell that) is to small for the both of them.

Rated- T for cursing

Uploaded on May 31st 2012

© Andrew Hussic owns Homestuck

Best Bros Chapter 2

It's Only a Scratch

Tavros sat nervously on a couch in his and his lover's hive. He sat by himself, which was one of the reasons he was so nervous. His lover, named one Gamzee Makara, had yet to return home, and it was getting rather late. Gamzee usually stayed out for an hour or two, but never as late as he was currently.

That was only the first thing that young Tavros was worried about. Gamzee's health had never been the best, what with his drinking and smoking, the latter thanks to a certain David Strider. Tavros frowned as rain poured down outside his home. Rain for them was a rare occurrence, and none of the trolls were particularly happy about being caught in it. It led to problems that none of them were willing to deal with.

Tavros was about to go out himself and look for Gamzee, when the front door opened suddenly, and a soaked indigo blood troll rushed through, slamming the door behind him.

Tavro's examined Gamzee carefully, searching with his eyes for anything that may be wrong. A limp or a cut. Even a bruise. But he found nothing.

Gamzee panted, out of breath from his run through the rain and smiled at Tavros, "Sup bro."

Gamzee leaned against the door, appearing casual, but Tavros saw the faint glimmer of pain in his eyes, heard it in his voice.

Tavros approached Gamzee, worry showing in his eyes, "Where did you go? You're soaking…"

Gamzee smiled softly before closing his eyes in a larger grin, "S'no big deal bro! I ran into some bros while I was out. Nothing's wrong."

Tavros's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I didn't say anything was." Gamzee's breath hitched softly at his mistake, but Tavros caught it. "Now I'll ask it. What's wrong Gamzee? Are you alright?"

Gamzee sighed and slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. Tavros kneeled down to him immediately. Gamzee never acted like this.

"…yeah. I'm fine bro." Catching the hesitation in his lover's voice, Tavros frowned, before pulling Gamzee's torso from the metal door.

"Whatcha doing Tavros?"

Ignoring him, Tavros carefully ran his fingers over Gamzee's torso, then moved onto his back. When he reached a spot on his shoulder blade, where he found the shirt to be ripped open, Gamzee's breath hitched, and he whimpered quietly.

That was the last straw for Tavros. Carefully, he pulled off Gamzee's shirt as quickly as he could without causing the other pain. When the shirt was discarded, he twisted so he could inspect the damage.

"No bro, you don't need to look…" Gamzee started saying, but the damage had been done. Tavros stared wide eyed at the long gash that ran across Gamzee's back. Knowing this, Gamzee sighed "Tavros, I'm fine. Nothing happened-"

"Don't even tell me that! You come home bleeding and expect me to believe that you're alright? That's bullshit!"

Gamzee's eyes widened slightly at the rare swear that left Tavros's mouth, before he chuckled. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

Tavros frowned and stood quickly, before he ran into the other room. Gamzee watched him go with wide eyes filled with fear.

'_Does that mean he doesn't forgive me? Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…' _Tavros returned, his hands holding a roll of white gauze, but stopped to watch Gamzee have a small panic attack. A smile appeared on his face. He was greatly amused at his love's unnecessary panic, whether he should've been or not.

"Relax I'm back." Gamzee's head whipped to where Tavros's voice came from, and surprised Tavros be immediately latching onto his metal legs, shoulders shivering.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gamzee whispered and Tavros frowned concerned. Gamzee was never this emotional. His back must have been hurting him more than he let on. And indeed it was. Gamzee's back currently felt as if it was on fire. He whimpered as the skin shifted, sending fresh waves of agony down his spine.

Tavros knelt down and carefully moved Gamzee off him before beginning to bandage his back. As Gamzee calmed down slightly, Tavros worked the bandage around his chest and back, covering his whole upper torso in the white cloth.

When he finished, Gamzee sighed in relief, and leaned against Tavros, wary of his cut.

"You never did tell me how you got that cut." Tavros said quietly. Gamzee sighed, sad.

"Got jumped. The bro's did it. I didn't bring them their drugs." Tavros's eyes widened. He was proud of his matesprite for refusing to sell drugs, and he was pissed at Gamzee's so called, 'moirails.'

Tavros was snapped out of his thoughts as Gamzee whispered again, "I'm sorry Tav."

He smiled sadly and carefully wrapped his arms around the hurting troll. Gamzee happily nuzzled into Tavros's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt. Feeling something wet, Tavros realized that Gamzee was still soaked, minus his torso.

Startling Gamzee, Tavros picked his lover up and carried him to their room. Gamzee yelped, "Holy shit you're strong. How in the fuck? I'm taller than you!"

Tavros snickered, "By one inch. And you didn't have to wheel yourself around all the time now did you."

Gamzee sighed, "Point proven," as he was set carefully on their bed. Tavros watched as Gamzee carefully shook off his pants and climbed under the covers. He laid on his side and just stared up at Tavros. "Whatcha doing now?"

Tavros went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, before returning and helping Gamzee sit up again. "You're going to get the pillows all wet if you don't dry your hair."

Pouting childishly, Gamzee closed his eyes as Tavros wiped off the runny makeup from his face, and then proceeded to dry his hair.

He shivered pleasantly as Tavros brushed the base of his horns, sending pleasure into his system that made the previous pain recede.

Fully aware of what he was doing, Tavros continued to lightly touch his love's horns until he was completely relaxed. Having dried Gamzee's hair, Tavros lowered the now limp troll to the pllows, where he laid with a goofy grin on his face.

"…That was different."

Tavros stuck his tongue out playfully before discarding his shirt and climbing into bed beside his lover.

Gamzee smirked at him, "Ya wanna-"

"No." Tavros said amused. He hit him on the head with a pillow. "Now go to sleep. I'll change the bandages in the morning."

Gamzee smiled and cuddled into Tavros's front. He whispered, "Thanks for being there. Thanks for not letting me go. Thanks for loving me. Thanks for everything."

Tavros smiled warmly down at his Gamzee, "Anytime."

"I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too."


	3. Paint the walls blue

Note- This one's kinda short sorry. And I'm going to update this story every day for a while I hope. I promise I will tomorrow and the next day, but after that I don't know. Hope for the best! My version of how Gamzee went insane.

Rated M for blood I guess. Cusring too.

Uploaded Friday June 1st 2012

Warning angst ahead

Best Bros Chapter 3

I'm going to murder you

Gamzee didn't know that anything could hurt as badly as what he was experiencing. If felt like someone had stuck their claws in his chest and were trying to rip him apart. His head throbbed painfully with realization as his shoulders shook with his silent cries. Light purple tears fell on the sunken cheeks of the head in his lap.

Gamzee's face was blank, the only hints to his despair being the shaking of his shoulders and the tears from his eyes. He stared into the once bright brown eyes of the person whom he had loved more than anything. Tavros Nitram was dead.

His brown blood splattered across the floor seeped into the baggy spotted pants of the currently barefooted Gamzee Makara.

Gamzee stared at the scared expression on Tavros's face before he reached out and gently closed his eyes. If he hadn't known better, Gamzee would've thought he was sleeping. It was the puddle of brown blood surrounding him that kept reminding him.

Gamzee growled violently, remembering just how his love had died. Vriska Serket. That was the bitches name. The bitch who had stabbed poor Tavros in the chest with his own weapon. Picturing his love writhing in pain, his weapon jutting out of his chest, made something inside Gamzee snapped.

Gently placing Tavros's head onto the ground, he kissed his love's lips for the first and last time, before he stood up. His tears had dried up, and were replaced by the most pissed off look anyone insane enough could muster.

He scowled darkly, and violently withdrew his clubs from his sylladeck. Vriska had killed Tavros. Vriska was going to fucking die. Everyone was going to fucking die. As he started walking, he ran his hand over one of the dark grey metal walls that surrounded him. The blood that coated his fingers left a bright brown stain that stretched across the metal. Gamzee snarled.

He made a promise to himself then. When he ran into Vriska, he was going to get her. He was going to make the bitch fucking _suffer_. She was going to _beg _him to kill her. His face stretched in an insane snarl.

Brown wouldn't be the only color on the walls tonight.


	4. Movies and Sickness

Notes- Whoops almost forgot to upload today! Sorry. And I don't know what medical stuff trolls have, so lets just pretend they have what we have. Also fuuuuuuuuuuuck this is long. ;n; holy shit I can't believe I spent 2 hours on this :O

Rated- T

Warning- cursing and slight suggestive shit

Uploaded June 2ond 2012 Saturday

Best Bros Chapter 4

Sickness and Movies

When Gamzee woke up one morning, he didn't know what he expected to see, but it wasn't what this. He sat up from under the warm covers on his and his mate sprites bed and looked down, worried. Tavros was obviously still asleep, but that wasn't what Gamzee was nervous about.

Tavros was sweating, shivering slightly, and his face was painted with a brown blush. He coughed weakly in his sleep, and Gamzee frowned.

He got up quietly, and walked around the bed into their bathroom. He fumbled around for a minute before walking out, a wet cloth in one hand, thermometer in the other. He nearly tripped over one of the many piles of stuff on the floor and cursed quietly.

"Gotta clean this up at some point."

He reached Tavros, and without waking him, placed the thermometer in his mouth and the cloth softly on his head. Tavros sighed contently in his sleep as he felt the cloth sooth his heated face. Gamzee frowned again. He didn't need to know Tavros's temperature to know he was sick.

But when it beeped quietly, he looked at it anyway. It read 110 degrees Fahrenheit. Gamzee bit his lip. A healthy trolls temperature was around 108 degrees, so Tavros did have a fever, though a small one.

He chewed on his lip in worry. They didn't have any medicine that he knew of. Neither of them had been sick enough to need any before.

Leaving Tavros for a few minutes, he went into the living room of their hive and decided to ask for help. He got onto his husktop and began to type.

Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Lejion, and Kanaya Maryam were the only ones online, and after thinking for a minute, he decided that Kanaya was probably the most knowledgeable person to talk to.

_**terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**_

TA: KaNaYa, YoU tHeRe?

GA: Hello Gamzee

TA: ThAnK gOg YoU aNsWeReD. i NeEd YoUr HeLp.

GA: What Can I help You with I'm Slightly Busy At The Moment

TA: TaVbRo Is SiCk. WhAt Do I dO?

GA: You've Never Helped A Sick Troll Before

TA: WeLl…No.

GA: What Are His Symptoms

TA: He's all up and shivering like he's cold but he's fucking sweating. His face's all brown too and he's coughing.

GA: You Stopped Using Your Quirk

TA: I'm motherfucking worried about him. Now what do I do?

GA: What Is His Temperature Does He Have A Fever

TA: Yeah. 110.

GA: Alright Keep His Head Cool And The Rest Of Him Warm

GA: I'll Come Over Later And Check On Him When I Have The Time.

GA: Do You Have Any Medicine You're Giving Him

TA: Nah. We don't got any.

GA: I See

GA: Take Good Care Of Him Gamzee

TA: Thanks Kanaya.

_**Terminally Capricious [TA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**_

GA: Good Luck Gamzee

_**GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**_

Gamzee pulled away from his husktop and grabbed a couple blankets from another room. On the way to Tavros he tripped yet again on a different pile or useless shit, and he growled quietly.

"Gog dammit."

Returning to Tavros's side, he put the blankets on him until his shivering stopped, and then checked the cloth on his forehead.

"It's fucking warm already? Fuck."

He went back into the bathroom, glaring at the piles on the floor to move out of his way, and came back with a fresh cloth and a small basin of cool water. He set the basin on the floor by the bed and sat by Tavros's side. Ringing the cloth in the water, he put it back on Tavros's head. The ill troll once again sighed in contentment.

Gamzee moved Tavros so his arms, shoulders, neck and head were the only things above the many blankets covering him, hoping it would make the coughing troll more comfortable.

He trusted Kanaya to keep her word about coming over, but he couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong.

Tavros coughed, and Gamzee stood abruptly, went and grabbed his husktop, and brought it back with him to Tavros.

He checked online again.

The human Dave Strider was online, and Gamzee swallowed his disgust and started to talk to him.

_**terminallyCapricious [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] **_

TG: the fuck do you want.

TA: Shut the fuck up.

TG: fuck you're not insane again are you?

TA: Shut up and listen to me.

TG: fuck no.

TG: It's not me that needs your help.

TG: I'm all ears asshole.

TC: Tavros is sick.

TC: Do you humans have anything he can take so he stops coughing?

TG: isn't this interesting. the asshole clown needs the cool kids help. what to do what to do.

TC: Fuck you Strider.

TG: dude fucking me isn't gonna help your bro.

Gamzee recoiled from the screen and almost deleted the chat, when a cough from Tavros made him grit his teeth.

TC: Strider I'm begging you. I'm actually getting down on my fucking knees and begging you.

TC: Give me something. Anything that can help him. Fuck I can't do anything! Motherfucker's all up and hurting over here and there isn't a fucking thing I can do to make him feel better!

Gamzee stopped slamming his fingers into the keyboard and took a few deep breaths, before rereading what he had sent.

TC: Fuck. Forget I wrote that. Fuck this if you wont help me…

TG: alright

TC: What?

TG: this shit obviously bugs you so much that you'd drop your fancy ass quirk and talk to me of all people.

TG: I'll help you.

TG: but not for your sake. for your bro.

Gamzee stared at the screen, shocked that Dave was helping him. He was actually shaking as he typed.

TC: You mean it?

TG: damn clown don't get all sentimental on me. course I'll help your bro. got nothing against him.

TC: Thank you.

Now it was Dave's turn to be surprised.

TG: …what?

TC: Thank you Strider. For helping him.

TG: you really care for that dude don't you.

TC: …Yeah. I do.

Dave actually smiled.

TG: alright. one bag of medicine coming your way!

Gamzee jumped as a clear plastic bag suddenly came into existence right next to him, and he had to scramble to catch it so it didn't hit the floor and wake Tavros.

TC: How the fuck?

TG: i had it ready when you first asked me.

TC: You dick.

TG: you want my dick too? don't know if I can send that.

Gamzee grinned with him.

TC: Shut up asshole.

TG: you're welcome clown.

_**turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering terminally Capricious [TC]**_

Gamzee was still grinning as he leant back from the husktop. He set it on the floor by his feet and examined the contents of the bag.

He pulled out a smaller bag of what looked like red candies and read the description.

"Cough drops. Suck on them and they make your throat feel better. This shits just sugar drops, but if it works it works I guess…"

Only problem was he would have to wake Tavros so he wouldn't choke on the drops. He changed the towel again before reaching out and gently shaking his mate sprite.

"Tav…Tavros…hey motherfucker, wake up."

Tavros groaned quietly and opened his eyes slightly.

"…Why do I feel like crap?" He asked quietly, his nose scrunched.

Gamzee smiled at him, easing his worries, "That's cause you're sick bro. Here's some medicine."

Tavros opened his mouth and let Gamzee put the small candy into his mouth.

"You suck on it, and it'll ease your throat."

"How'd you know my throat hurt?"

"You've been coughing."

Tavros stared at him blankly for a second, "Oh."

Gamzee smiled at him and took his hand. "Need anything? Never seen you this sick before."

Tavros thought for a second, "Water please," He rasped out.

Gamzee grinned, "Faygooooooooooooo~!" And proceeded to run out the door.

Tavros grinned after him, "Not Faygo! Water!" He was happy the normally hyperactive troll was a bit happier. He hadn't looked to happy when he'd first seen him after waking up from his sick sleep.

A few minutes later and Gamzee still hadn't returned yet. Instead, Tavros heard his quiet laughter halt suddenly and was followed by a rather loud THUD.

Suddenly worried, Tavros sat up slowly, and stared anxiously at the door. His worried left though, as a moment later he heard a long drawn out, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," from Gamzee.

Not a second later, Gamzee walked in, hand rubbing his nose tenderly, scrapes on his arms. In his other hand he held a water, which he handed to Tavros quickly, a blush spreading across his face.

Tavros smiled innocently at him, "You tripped again didn't you."

Gamzee nodded sagely, "Fell flat on my face too."

There was a moment of silence before the two suddenly burst out in laughter, Tavros spilling water on himself in the process.

After trying and failing to contain the rest of his giggles, Gamzee bunped Tavros lightly on the head, "Shut up it ain't that funny."

"Says the troll who was laughing harder than I was!"

Tavros continued to laugh as Gamzee pouted, stopping only when he feared he would choke on the cough drop.

Gamzee smiled at him, happy that his friend seemed to be feeling better, "How ya feeling tav?"

Tavros continued to snicker quietly as he thought about Gamzee's question. He did indeed feel much better than when he first woke up. "I feel a lot better now."

Gamzee continued to look at him, "You're shivering again."

Tavros blinked and looked at his arms, which were indeed, shaving. "…Oh."

Gamzee shook his head nervously and pushed Tavros gently so he was laying down again. After tucking him into the covers he pulled his husktop back onto the bed.

"Anyone you want to talk to? Ya know…since you're not up to going anywhere."

Tavros smiled at him, "I'd rather just spend some time with you!"

Gamzee smiled, a faint blush on his face. His heart fluttered. He was extremely happy just by that one comment. He grinned brightly. "Alright then!" He fussed with Tavros's Mohawk, "Cuddle bro's movie night it is!"

Tavros smiled and let Gamzee pick out a movie to play on the husktop, surprised when it was a romcom, and one of Tavros's favorites as well.

While the ad's were going, Gamzee went downstairs and grabbed a ton of junk food, soper pies mixed with them.

When he came back and became immersed in the movie, Tavros secretly hid them., not wanting Gamzee to eat something so bad for him.

Gamzee saw him anyway.

About halfway into the movie, Tavros had fallen asleep. The movie was an especially lone one, over six hours, so Gamzee understood why. He paused the movie and changed the towel on Tav's head when the familiar ding of Trollslum reached his ears.

He looked guilty at the message. Someone had been trying to troll him for a while.

_**GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**_

GA: Gamzee Are You There

GA: How Is Tavros Feeling

GA: His Temperature Hasn't Gotten Worse Has It? It Will Be Bad If It Reaches Higher Than It Currently Is

GA: Gamzee Is Something Wrong

GA: You Never Don't Answer

GA: Something Must Be Wrong

GA: I'm Coming Over

TC: Wait Kanaya I'm here.

GA: Thank Gog

GA: Where Have You Been

TC: Sorry. Was takin care of Tavros. He just fell asleep.

GA: Ah I Understand. How Is He Doing?

TC: Much better. I got some medicine from Strider.

GA: Dave Gave You Medicine

TC: Yup. Motherfucker sympathized with my sorry ass.

GA: In Any Case I'm Glad He Is Doing Better

GA: Would You Still Like Me To Come Over?

Gamzee looked at the sleeping face of his mate sprite next to him.

TC: Nah…were good here. Thanks again Kanaya.

GA: You're Welcome

GA: Let Me Know If Anything Changes

_**GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]**_

Gamzee sighed as he leaned back from the screen. He glanced at the troll sleeping soundly next to him and smiled. He took his temperature carefully, and was relieved when it came out as 108 degrees Fahrenheit.

He smiled before pulling his love into his lap and embracing him.

"Glad you're feeling better bro."

Tavros smiled, waking up, "Thanks for taking care of me," He mumbled, cuddling into Gamzee.

Gamzee smiled and kissed his forehead, "Not the same without you."

Before he fell asleep, he heard the ding of Trollslum again, and glanced at the screen.

TG: hope everything worked out

TG: tell your bro hi for me

And once again, Gamzee smiled.

TC: Thank you.

TG: anytime asshole


	5. Affections

Notes - I don't know what this is. I had this typed out yesterday, sorry. I didn't mean to forget to upload it ;n; soooooooooooooorry. Apparently papping is euphoric for trolls? idk.

Rated - T

Uploaded June 4th 2012

Warning - BEWARE OF EVIL KITTY CATS or something.

© I don't own Homestuck

Best Bros Chapter 5

Affections

Gamzee blinked at the furry mass that had suddenly appeared in front of his face. Confused, he tried to see through the fur at the one holding it, "Uh…Tav? The fuck?"

Tavros giggled and pulled the furry mass away, "Don't tell me you think he's not adorable!"

Gamzee blinked at the four big green eyes that were hidden under the fur, "Well…no but, the fuck is it?"

Tavros grinned, sitting back on his wheelchair, "It's a paw beast! I heard the humans call it a 'cat', though."

Gamzee blinked again, before diverting his eyes from the cat to look at Tavros, "Where in the fuck did you get it?"

"I found him!"

Gamzee started to lecture him on bringing home animals they knew nothing about, when he noticed the 'cat' staring at him. He closed his mouth and stared shamelessly back, not blinking.

Tavros set the cat down, and watched the two stare at each other. Amused, he giggled, and was surprised when both Gamzee and the cat looked at him. He smiled again and Gamzee sighed, before picking the cat up and setting it on Tavros's lap.

"What's with the sudden interests in mutant cats?"

Tavros pouted, "Why are you so against this? He's so adorable!" Tavros rubbed his cheek against the cats and the cat purred, but not before shooting a smirk at Gamzee.

Gamzee froze, _'What the fuuuuuuuck?' _before he growled softly, _'Little fucker's playing with me!'_

Catching the soft growl, Tavros frowned at Gamzee, "If you're just going to be mean to him, then I'm going to play with him somewhere else!."

Gamzee watched, confused and irritated as Tavros wheeled away, the cat shooting a toothy smirk over the animal lover's shoulder.

Gamzee smirked right back, "Let the battle begin, fucker."

For the following week, Gamzee and the cat were competing for Tavros's affections. When the boy needed help with something, Gamzee would triumph, being the more powerful of the two. But when it came to feelings, something Gamzee was uncomfortable with, the cat won completely, trampling Gamzee with his paws.

By the end of the week, there was a serious drop in Gamzee's spirits. Tavros had been spending more time with the stupid animal than with him, it seemed. Gamzee was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest, head hiding behind his knees, when Tavros returned from playing with the demon. Said demon was draped around Tavros's neck, purring happily.

Seeing his matesprite in such a sad mood, made Tavros worry. He wheeled up to Gamzee quietly, "Gamzee? What's wrong?"

Gamzee grunted, "You don't know."

Tavros frowned, "Well, no. You've gotta tell me what's going on."

Gamzee hid his face more, "You wouldn't know anyway, seeing as how you're always with the motherfucking fucker up there."

Tavros blinked, before a small grin crossed his features. "You're jealous." He said slowly.

Gamzee's head shot up and he glared at Tavros, a blush on his face, "Am not!"

Tavros just grinned wider, "Are too!"

"I am not motherfuckin jealous!"

"You're so jealous!"

Gamzee's face scrunched up and he hid his face quickly, and Tavros caught a quiet, "I am not…" His worry back again, he tried to get Gamzee to look at him.

"Gamzee? Come on Gamzee. Look at me. Don't be such a kid."

"…can be a kid if I fucking wanna be…" he heard mumbled back.

He pulled back and huffed, "Fine! Then I wont spend any time at all with you anymore!"

Gamzee's head immediately shot up, but instead of feeling triumphant, Tavros felt extremely guilty.

Gamzee looked ready to cry.

He sighed, "What's going on Gamzee? Why is this so difficult for you? It's just a cat."

Gamzee pouted, and hid his face again, "It's just a cat," he mimicked, "Well if its just a fucking cat, why do you love it so fucking much?"

Tavros shook his head, and on impulse, reached out to pap Gamzee's head. Immediately the sad troll felt his body relax, and he purred out, "Whatcha doing?"

"Making you feel better. I don't love you more than a silly cat you dork."

Gamzee continued to pout, "You're evil. Torturing me like that. Fucker."

Tavros smiled at him and the cat jumped off his shoulders only to rub his face against Gamzee's purring softly.

Gamzee let his knees down and held his hands out, unsure what to do. Tavros smiled and Gamzee started petting the kitty, who purred in response.

The vibration of the cat's throat tickled Gamzee's face, which made him giggle. That made Tav giggle, which turned into the both of them laughing.

The cat only rolled _her _eyes. _'Idiots.'_


	6. This is important please read

Im putting this on all of my stories. Apparently, the FF authorities are going to mass delete all ff stories that are inspired by songs, have sexual themes, or are violent, which i think is absolutly stupid.

There's a petition you can sign here to make this not happen.

Sigh it and spread the news!

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (without spaces at beginning)


	7. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Notes- Not every chapter will have Gamzee and Tavros as Matesprites, In some, they will be moirails, like in this one. I wrote most of this a while ago, and finished it yesterday. Sorry it's been a while! Enjoy the chapter, and feel free to give me ideas for future chapters :)

Rated T+

Warnings- Gamzee swearing

© Andrew Hussie is the proud owner of Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram, and all the trolls and kids he wants.

* * *

Gamzee was alone. He was sitting atop randomly placed pile of horns inside of his hive. His hair was tangled with smudges of his white makeup still lingering by the roots. A damp cloth by his feet was covered in the white makeup, explaining why there was currently none on the trolls face.

Leaning innocently on the wall facing Gamzee, not a foot away from the pile, was a mirror. Gamzee's hands twitched, and he clenched them together tightly, his fangs dipping hard into his lower lip. His toes curled, the heels of his bare feet resting on the cold wooden floor.

Eyes glaring at the mirror, he just looked at himself. Really looked at himself. And he came to a quick conclusion.

He was fucking disgusting.

Every time Gamzee looked in a mirror, he couldn't bring himself to look away. He always expected to see the blood in the background. The bright lines he had happily painted on the walls of his previous home. His eyes darted around, scanning for the dead bodies of his friends he always expected to see.

This is how it is with Gamzee Makara. The badass Juggalo clown who was always cool with everything. The Juggalo who, every night, glared at his mirror with enough hatred to make even Satan burn. He would come home from wherever the hell he had managed to drag himself, and collapse on the familiar horn pile, until he mustered the mental strength to look up.

And when he looked up, he couldn't look down again.

But it wasn't always like that. Gamzee hadn't even known he had had a mirror until recently. He would come home, get high, and talk to his friends over his husk top.

I guess it helped that his friends were all _alive _back then too. Granted, they were all alive now, but that didn't change the fact that he had killed them. He had loved every second of it too. The sounds they made, the colors he painted with. The expressions on their faces, and the bruises on their bodies when he was done with them.

He had practically bathed in their blood.

So here was Gamzee now. Glaring hard enough at his mirror to give it cracks. His claws cut into his hands mercilessly, causing his indigo blood to drip down his skin. It was at that time that his fangs finally punctured his lip, causing small rivers of blood to run down his chin, and onto his black shirt.

He hardly noticed. He continued staring at his reflection, screaming in his head to just look away. To be done with it. But he never did. He would always stare at himself. At someone who wasn't him at all.

And he also didn't notice that, as the days turned into weeks, he had stopped eating his soper. He had stopped his regular high. Every night he looked at himself his eyes darkened, and his glare turned more wicked.

When he did notice at long last, he found that he really didn't care. He just honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. Not knowing if he was going to kill again, if he was going to snap again, gave him all the high he needed.

But before he snapped entirely, something stopped him. Something distracted him from his self loathing. In the background in the mirror, he had seen a light flash.

Standing shakily from the horn pile, he turned and stared, curiously, at the cam on his husk top.

Someone was…trolling him?

Sitting down in front of his husk top, he opened up Trollian.

He couldn't stop his eyes from widening.

There was message after message after message after message from moirail after moirail. They were never ending it seemed.

Reading through them, he wasn't surprised to see that most of them were from Karkat Vantas, the pissy leader of their dysfunctional group, making sure he hadn't lost his shit.

Gamzee growled, To late to answer that now.

There were only individual messages from each other troll he knew, asking if he was alright, or wanted them to come over.

Of course, he deleted them all.

Just as he was about to return to tormenting himself mentally, a ping sounded, effectively pissing the troll off immediately.

He snarled at his husk top, before answering the nooksniffer who wanted to fuck with him.

_**adiosToreador **_**began trolling **_**terminally Capricious [TC]**_

AT: gAMZEE? aRE…uH, yOU THERE?

AT: iS EVERTHING ALRIGHT?

TC: well if it isnt tavros fucking nitram

TC: WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU FUCKING WANT

AT: uM…I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE…uH, aLRIGHT.

TC: and just why do you care

TC: ABOUT MOTHERFUCKIN ME

AT: oH NOOOO

AT: aRE YOU INSANE AGAIN? }:(

AT: wHAT HAPPENED?

TC: like you care

TC: NOBODY EVER MOTHERFUCKIN CARES ABOUT THE FUCKIN MESSIAHS

TC: what bullshit do you have to spout

TC: CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT

TC: nothing you have to motherfuckin say

TC: WILL MAKE ANYTHING ANY MOTHERFUCKIN BETTER

AT: STOP IT GAMZEE.

AT: yOU, uH…nEED TO TELL ME WHATS GOING ON

AT: sO I CAN HELP YOU

Gamzee growled and pushed away his husk top. "LIKE YOU MOTHERFUCKIN CARE! No one ever cares about the MOTHERFUCKIN JUGGALO!"

He crossed his arms and faced away from his Husktop, biting into his lip hard enough to cause it to bleed, until the pinging from his husk top annoyed him to much, and he turned around again.

AT: GAMZEE YOU NEED HELP

AT: TELL ME WHATS WRONG

AT: Or ILL COME AND MAKE YOU

TC: well aint that motherfuckin cute

TC: SOME MOTHERFUCKERS think they can motherfuckin fix me

TC: YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX MOTHERFUCKING ME

TC: im not some toy that broke

TC: IM NOT MOTHERFUCKING BROKEN YET MOTHERFUCKER

Gamzee's fists clenched over the keyboard. No matter how close he and Tavros were, this wasn't the fucking time. No one was allowed to get close to him while he was like this. He had learned that the first time.

After almost breaking the mirror, he had been pestered by a moirail, and almost immediately exited his hive to kill the motherfucker. He had stopped himself, obviously, but it had almost been to late. As a sad coincidence, that moirail happened to be the very same person he was currently yelling at.

It was a shame he couldn't tell Tavros that.

As much as Gamzee hated to admit it, if Tavros hadn't been the one to pester him that first day, if it had been anyone else…

He probably wouldn't have stopped himself.

His eyes flashed as his husk top pinged loudly again, and he smashed his fingers into the keys, slightly pleased when the noises stopped coming. The messages, unfortunately, continued.

AT: gAMZEE

AT: pLEASE

AT: i…I WANT TO HELP

AT: aLRIGHT SO YOURE NOT BROKEN

AT: tHAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T HELP YOU

AT: gAMZEE?

AT: iM COMING OVER IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME

AT: gAMZEE?

Gamzee sighed, surprised when he felt he wasn't biting his lip anymore, and his hands and toes were relaxed instead of clenched painfully. He reread Tavros's messages a few times over, until he glanced back at the mirror.

Not a second after he did so, he heard the regular ping of his husk top, somehow turned up again. He jolted and looked at the message, before he actually started to smile.

Even though he wasn't there, Tav was still helping him, even by accident. Although not fully calm yet, Gamzee made a choice, and he could only hope he wouldn't regret it.

AT: aRE YOU ALRIGHT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?

AT: YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING…

TC: tavros

AT: aH! YOU"RE HERE!

Gamzee bit his lip, though out of nervousness instead of anger.

TC: maybe…there is something you can help me with.

He just knew Tavros was smiling from his hive.

TC: i want to get rid of a mirror


	8. Together in Lonleness

Notes: Not in every chapter will Gamzee and Tavros even interact with each other, though they do in this one. Also readers I would really appreciate it if you would send me a message or review your wonderful ideas for oneshots for this story. I wrote this in class, and don't have that much time to do so at home, so please, any idea at all is appreciated. Also sorry if any of them seem specifically Gamzee centric. He's one of my favorite characters after all.

Rated- Whatever

Warnings- None at all.

Uploaded on- September 22 2012

© Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram, and all those other wonderful people belong to Andrew Hussie, the greatest Troll on the planet.

Best Bros Chapter 6

Together in Loneliness

Gamzee Makara, was brooding, which in itself, is an extremely unusual thing for any Makara to do, this Makara especially. However, on this night, when the sun was sleeping, the sky lit up darkly, and the ocean's treacherous waters swirled between his toes, Gamzee couldn't help himself. He also couldn't bring himself to notice, or care that his pants were becoming increasingly wetter as the tide rose past his waist, and the hours dragged on. The cool ocean water, which on any other night would have stung him, went unfelt by the grey skin, that had numbed long before.

There was dried soper beneath his fingernails, cracking and falling like stardust into the ocean's waters, and he absentmindedly rubbed at his cheek, smearing the makeup that had already been smudged to such an extent that it was almost unnoticeable. His shirt was, like his pants, becoming increasingly wetter as the sea splashed against it, chilling what little of his skin that he could still feel.

His legs were crossed out in front of him, and his bare toes wiggled involuntarily, helplessly trying to restore the flow of blood. His arms rested in between his knees, hands balled into relaxed fists, and his dim, indigo eyes staring blankly at a spot of water somewhere in front of him; eyes that had, in previous sweeps, darted around excitedly, until they had finally realized that the shiny white body he so longingly searched for would not be found.

The waves jumped suddenly, causing a particularly loud splash that caught the Juggalo's attention, and his shoulders bounced. He eyed the small spot of disturbed water, and against his better judgment, let himself feel a small spark of hope. But just as it was, all those sweeps ago, there was nothing there to be seen. No splash of color, no ring of a voice. Absolutely nothing.

Gamzee's eyes dimmed even more, and he brought his knees to his damp chest, and rested his chin on the small space of skin in between. Indigo eyes that were once so bright, looked dazedly at the water once again, seeing the sand swirl in the current around his toes, which had finally ceased in their movement.

The swift ocean winds blew through his hair, chilling the spot where horn and skin connected, causing an involuntary shiver to run down his curved spine. Slowly, as if he didn't realize his body was moving, Gamzee moved to lay partway on his side, and the ocean lapped at his skin, and climbed the way up his chest to reach his neck.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, secretly hoping for the swirling waters to pull him away, so he may see his lusus once again.

He now understood why trolls even needed lusii in the first place. Without some form of company…

Trolls would become to lonely to function.

But he couldn't bring himself to care. Not now.

* * *

Tavros huffed through his nose in irritation. Laying on his back, his arms splayed at his side, broken legs lying uselessly below him, he glared daggers at the four wheeled device in front of him.

The damned thing had managed to roll down the ramp to his recoupron again. It was always like that, no matter how hard he set the wheel brake. He sighed, quieter this time, and crawled on his arms over to his chair. Normally, his small lusus was by his side in moments like these, even if the small thing was helpless to assist him aside from humming words of concerned encouragement.

For one reason or another however, the creature was nowhere to be found, and it had been so for several days. This quite effectively made the tauros worry, and he couldn't help it when a feeling of helplessness washed over him. Tavros lifted himself with a practiced ease onto the seat of his chair, and half heartedly checked the hand brake on the wheel. As usual, nothing was wrong. Lady Karma must have hated him, he guessed.

He sighed again, this time out of amusement. With a glance around his room, he wheeled himself to his desk, and quickly signed into Trollian via his husk top. Looking down the list of names, he couldn't help the frown that came over his lips.

So far, Vriska Serket, the one responsible of taking his legs in the first place, was the only one online, and Tavros quickly went offline in the hopes of avoiding speaking to her. Scanning the list one more time, he stopped on one.

TerminallyCaprecious.

Gamzee Makara's handle.

Gamzee himself hadn't been online since before Tavros's lusus, Tinkerbull, had gone, and Tavros mentally added his friend to the list of things he was worried about. Due to Tinkerbull's absence, Tavros had started to understand what it must have been like to be Gamzee. Gamzee's lusis, Seagoatdad was never around himself, and Tavros couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that he had never thought of it before.

But Gamzee must have been really lonely.

He continued to stare at the grey handle on the screen, before he started typing. With luck, Gamzee would be there, just offline like himself. It was a fools hope, but Tavros had to try.

If they were going to be lonely, they were doing it together.

And far away, a soft ping sounded, and after it came a laugh.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been uploading! My computer got a virus that made it so I couldn't go on the internet, and no internet = no updates. To make it up to you all, I'm going to try and update all of my stories the same day or the day after this one!

Please, if anyone has any ideas, any at all, please tell me what they are. A foolish idea to you could be someone else's fantasy, you never know…


	9. Concussed Part 1

Notes- I'm not sure about the time frame of this. Just know everyone is still alive and on the meteor, and Tav has his robotic legs. This one is really long, so It'll be in parts. This is way longer than it originally was going to be.

Warning- The Usual Swearing

Uploaded- December 28th 2012

Rated- T

Anything else: Fuck Vriska. That is all.

Summary: Gamzee is hurt looking for tavros. When tav hears about it, he's not going to put up with any shit until his friend gets better.

* * *

Concussed Part 1

Gamzee walked through the seemingly never-ending halls atop the meteor he never wanted to be on, which was going far to slow for his liking; for any of the trolls liking really. With no one around to see him, the normally enormous grin he always wore had reduced itself to nothing more than a small upward curl on the one side of his lips. His normally lidded eyes were wide and coherent, and he wondered absentmindedly what the others would think had they known the soper was loosing it's potency.

Tracing his fingers lightly over the cool metal walls, he vaguely noticed he was entering the main room of the building, one that was littered with piles of shit and other miscellaneous items, and has multiple computers with their respective owners scattered throughout the room. Curling his lips so his small smile turned into a lazy grin, he leaned against the wall, and took to observing, something that did not go unnoticed. Noticing the lanky troll in the reflection of his computer screen, Karkat Vantas, a troll who had a severs swearing problem, turned to face his moirail.

Gamzee did not look at his moirail, and only continued scanning the room's occupants. Kanaya Maryam was lazily sitting at her computer, her screen filled with pink and green text, and a smile on her face. Gamzee noticed that her weapon of choice, a chainsaw, was leaning unused against her desk, and took pride in the fact she hadn't needed to use it yet.

Sollux Captor, a specialist in psiionics, and Eridan Ampora, the loneliest sea-dweller of the group, were talking to Feferi Piexex, the only other sea dweller. Both the boys faces were adorned with smiles, and Gamzee grinned at the lack of fighting. He had gotten rather tired of the screaming and the constant strifes which only made his think pan hurt.

A movement caught his eye, and he looked just quick enough to see Equius Zahhak, the mechanic of the group, leave with Nepeta Lejion, his not so secret mate sprite. Assuming the two were off to have some 'bitchin cuddling,' Gamzee looked around again, and almost drew back, startled.

When had Karkat gotten so close? Frowning at his moirail concernedly, Karkat looked him up and down, before affectionately nudging his arm.

"Everything alright?"

Smiling at the rare lack of curse words in the small sentence, Gamzee shrugged tiredly.

"Motherfuckin tired is all. You seen tavbro motherfucker?" The thought of his closest moirail brought a smile to Gamzee's face, and all of the sudden he couldn't wait to see the cute little fucker.

Looking again at his friends too clear eyes, and slouched posture, Karkat nodded to himself, "Haven't seen him myself. Ask Nepeta, I think she was talking with him earlier."

Giving his friend a quick hug, Gamzee smiled, "Thanks motherfucker."

"No problem shit stain."

Leaving the room again, Gamzee was all to aware of Karkat's eyes never leaving his back, and it made him feel guilty for worrying his friend.

Walking briskly, he glanced into room after room in the direction he had seen the two mate sprites go off in. Not watching where his feet were going, he walked right into the side of a certain wheeled device which immediately toppled over, bringing Gamzee with it. He hadn't realized he had been walking fast enough to attempt such a feat, until he was upside own.

And then there was nothing but black.

Hearing the commotion, Nepeta poked her head out of door a little ahead of where Gamzee had been walking, and gasped loudly.

"Gamzee!"

At her shriek, and the thought that the purple blooded troll may be in danger, Equius gently pushed past her, and she followed behind quickly. Trying to rouse the troll, and failing, she looked fearfully at Equius.

"What the fuck happened?" Nepeta looked up sharply and met the confused and scared eyes of a panting Karkat.

"I don't know!" she cried, then glanced at the wheelchair who's wheels were still spinning slowly, "I think he tripped!"

She looked back at Karkat just in time to see him sprint back to the main room. Listening quietly, she sat on her knees and pulled Gamzee's head onto her lap, cradling it. In the distance, she heard Karkat yell, though dangerously quieter than he normally did.

"Gamzee's fucking unconscious! Get your shitty asses over here and help us!"

Within seconds, nearly every troll in the meteor was crowded around Gamzee and Nepeta, some frightened of what would happen to them if they disobeyed Karkat, and others genuinely worried about Gamzee.

But the question of if this would affect the high bloods violent nature was on everyone's mind, regardless.

Feeling the body on her lap shift, Nepeta cried out, ceasing the quiet questions that had been thrown around above her, "He's waking up!"

Feeling a movement under him, Gamzee's brows furrowed, before he slowly opened his eyes. He stared with lidded eyes at the faces that surrounded him for a few minutes, before it hit him that he knew the trolls they belonged to.

Feeling the hard floor under him, he was curious as to just why the fuck he was on the floor in the first place, but the more he tried to concentrate, the fuzzier the memory became, until a voice spoke up.

"Gamzee?"

Opening his eyes, and not remembering when they had closed, Gamzee looked at the speaker. Knowing he had taken to long in answering, Gamzee opened his mouth, only to find his tongue felt heavy as lead.

"Kar…kat?"

Karkat frowned, and looked at Nepeta, "Are you sure all he did was trip? Fucker knocked himself out. How hard would you have to hit something to even do that shit?"

"Not very hard," Kanaya answered behind him. "The mind is a fragile thing. It takes years to grow it, and yet it can be harmed due to the simplest of things."

Feeling a headache coming on, Karkat growled quietly, "Well… what the fuck do we do?"

Kanaya sighed, "I'm not sure. I'll converse with Rose on the matter." She walked off.

Looking down at his friend, Karkat wondered how they were going to move him. He doubted Gamzee would appreciate Equius' sweaty hands on him, not that Equius didn't mean well but… he looked at Gamzee again. It didn't look like Gamzee was in the right mind to think about it.

He asked him anyway.

"Can you walk nookwhiff?" He held out his hand, fully expecting the troll to say no, shake his head, to do anything but what he did.

Gamzee nodded, and started to get up. Becoming flustered immediately, Karkat started gibbering, "Wha- you idiot! I didn't mean for you to actually fucking stand! Lay the fuck back down, you just fucking passed out!"

Ignoring Karkat, Gamzee carefully pushed himself up, and rolled onto his stomach slowly for better leverage, the others backing away to give him room. He made it onto his knees before Karkat shut up and watched, the red blooded troll feeling even more concern as he saw how hard it was for him to stand.

Taking a deep breath, Gamzee pushed himself onto his feet. His knees almost buckled, but Equius' hands were suddenly supporting him.

"Are… you alright, high blood?"

Feeling his head spin, Gamzee chose to shrug off Equius' hand., and after taking a breathe, he answered, his eyes lidded and looking at the floor.

"M' fuckin fine."

Sollux eyed him skeptically, "You thure GZ?"

His vision swimming dangerously, Gamzee shrugged, and took a shaky step back, only to be pulled forward before his foot could touch the ground.

Equius eyed him, concerned. "I…wouldn't recommend doing that…unless you want to fall again."

At this thought, Gamzee squinted, and Karkat opened his mouth to reprimand him.

"…I fell?"

His voice died away in his throat, then came back even stronger.

"That's it!" He walked forward briskly and pushed the taller troll easily into a sitting position against the wall. "Stay the fuck down. Kayaya! The fuck's wrong with him?"

Calling from the other room, Kanaya answered after a moment, "The most likely answer is a Concussion."

Karkat faltered, then put his face on his hands, "Fucking great. Just fucking splendid." He turned back and gave an almost pleading look to Feferi.

Feferi nodded at his look, and turned to Equius, "Equius sweetie, could you please carry Gamzee to the main room?"

"Oh, of course." Equius went to pick up Gamzee but was stopped when the confused troll raised his hand, and looked blearily at the remaining faces above him.

Hadn't he been looking for something?

Meeting Karkat's gaze, something seemed to click, and Karkat glanced at the trolls around them.

"The fuck's Tavros? He'll probably be interested in whatever the fuck just happened here." Giving a pointed look at Sollux, the psiionic troll sighed.

"I'll go find him."

Nodding in thanks, Karkat watched his moirail leave before again focusing his attention on Gamzee. When he opened his mouth however, it was directed at everyone.

"Get back to whatever you were doing. Equius, stay here and help me with this dipshit before he hurts himself again."

Equius nodded and the others slowly dispersed, seeing the downed troll wasn't going to say anything else for the time being.

Remembering about Kanaya, Karkat said, "Equius, before we move him, go ask Kanaya what the fuck that Rose human said to do about concussions." Equius nodded once again, and walked away.

Karkat sighed heavily and stared down at his moirail, who just smiled tiredly up at him.

"Kar really… what the fuck happened?"

Jumping slightly in surprise that Gamzee had managed to form a coherent sentence, Karkat stared dumbly at him, before deciding not to answer. The purple blooded troll had been upset as it was about Tavros' accident, and mentioning the bull's wheelchair would just bring up bad memories. It didn't seem like Gamzee had noticed anyways.

Gamzee didn't question it.

The strange silence was suddenly interrupted by the fast repetitive slam of metal against metal, and then Tavros was beside them, completely out of breath, with Sollux entering a bit behind him, winded.

"I…I got him…KK…" The troll panted, before letting himself fall into place beside the purple blood, who just nudged him playfully.

Gamzee looked wearily up at Tavros, "Hey…motherfucker. Been…lookin for you." Tavros took one look at his toppled wheelchair, and his friends pained face, before the situation immediately clicked in.

"…Shit Gamzee."

Blinking at his friends rare use of swear words, Gamzee didn't have time to formulate a response before he was carefully picked up. The sudden movement making him dizzy, Gamzee shut his eyes quickly, and dug his fingers into his friend's shirt.

Turning to walk to the main room, Tavros turned to Karkat, "Where do you want me to put him?"

Impressed at Tavros' lack of stuttering, Karkat answered, "Find something soft to lay him on. Don't know if we have a couch or anything."

Nodding, Tavros looked ahead and saw Equius running toward them, only to stop short at the sight of Tavros easily carrying Gamzee. "Well?" Karkat snapped, "What'd Kan say?"

"We can't really do anything to help him, unfortunately… she will fill you in when you arrive. For now…she said to just not let him fall asleep…"

Tavros glanced down at Gamzee, who was obviously exhausted, but conscious enough to have understood what had just been said.

Staring at Gamzee's face, his eyes just barely open because falling asleep was so _easy_, but disappointing Tavros was something he couldn't _imagine,_ Tavros steeled himself.

Gamzee was going to get better if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

What Gamzee's experiencing are all real symptoms of concussions, and some can last weeks after the initial concussion. Just saying. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ;N;


	10. Concussed Part 2

Notes- Enjoy!

Warning- Swearing.

Rated- T as usual.

Uploaded- December 29th 2012

Concussed part 2

Gamzee opened his eyes cautiously, the sting of the already dim lights around him hurting his eyes much more than they should have. His body must have signaled he was in pain however, as the lights dimmed almost immediately. He glanced around himself tiredly, knowing where he was, but not how he'd gotten there.

Feeling something soft under him, Gamzee realized he was laying on a pile of what he assumed were Terezi's scalemates in the main room. Looking up, he met Karkat's eyes, silently questioning.

At seeing his friend alert, Karkat visibly relaxed. Gamzee had been unresponsive for the last hour, and judging on his behavior now, his concussion was a bit more serious than they had originally thought. Seeing his friends confusion, Karkat answered him.

"Softest thing we had to work with. Didn't think you'd want to wake up on the shitty metal floor." Slowly making sense of his statement, Gamzee nodded, and slowly moved his head to look around him.

From the looks of things, and the obvious absence of a certain few dangerous objects, Gamzee assumed Karkat had everything under control.

Remembering the whole reason he had been wandering around before, Gamzee blinked slowly, "Where's tav…Tavbro?"

"He went to get something." At Gamzee's whimper, Karkat resolved not to let the Bull leave the Capricorn's side until all this shit had settled down.

"…Why were you looking for him in the first place?"

Gamzee lifted his arms and placed his hands gently over his eyes, trying to remember. Why had he been looking for Tavros? And why couldn't he remember?

After a moment, he started talking again.

"What… what the motherfuck is going on?"

Feeling someone's hand on his shoulder, he heard Sollux answer him.

"We brought you back to the main room. We're going to keep an eye on you until you thart to feel better." Gamzee felt Sollux's eyes study him. "What happened jutht now anyway?"

Feeling himself start to growl, Gamzee answered, "Can't remember." Snickering, and still managing to sound concerned at the same time, Sollux patted his arm.

"I get that. Hitting your head ath hard ath you did… You're bound to not remember thome thuff."

Not answering, Gamzee decided to focus on the soft plushies below him, trying to stay grounded in his suddenly spinning ground.

Sensing his friends distress, Karkat called out to Kanaya, who was finishing her talk with Rose. "What the fuck did she say? How do we fix this shit?"

There was a pause, before she called back, "Is there a bump where he hit his head?"

Karkat stepped forward, and gently touched around Gamzee's head, earning a soft moan of pain from the hurt troll.

"Sorry," he murmured, before finding a large bump at the very back of Gamzee's skull. "Yeah he's got a bump!" he called back to Kanaya.

There was another pause, this one longer than the first. "…Do we have anything cold we can put on his head?"

Eridan piped up, wanting to be useful for something, "I'vve got some ice in my respite block!"

"Go get some and wrap it in a cloth of some sort and come back." Nodding, Eridan ran to his transporter, narrowly missing ramming into Tavros, who had returned. Seeing Gamzee awake, he hurried to his friends side, immediately concerned. He ran his fingers through Gamzee's hair, and the troll immediately relaxed, lowered his arms, and smiled tiredly at Tavros. "Bout time motherfucker."

Seeing the relaxed look on Gamzee's face, Karkat sighed in relief, then yelled back to Kanaya, "What the fuck else?"

There was a sigh, "…That's all."

"What?"

"Unless we can find a doctor or someone else experienced in head wounds, there's nothing we can do but wait it out."

Karkat swore loudly, and Gamzee winced at the sudden rise in volume. Tavros growled at Karkat before he could stop himself, earning himself a surprise stare and Karkat actually backing away.

"Calm the fuck down Tavros. We don't need both of you fucking acting like this."

Although feeling guilty about growling at his friend, Tavros couldn't bring himself to apologize as he stared at his friends form.

"What do we do now?"

Sighing, Karkat knelt down, "Everyone get back to whatever the fuck you were doing. I'll take care of this." He gave a side glance to Tavros, "Me and Tavros have this covered."

At the stares he received, he glared at them, "Get the fuck back to your jobs. Worry about him all you want, but at least be productive when you do it."

Nodding in hurt understanding, they went their own ways, Kanaya returning from her computer with Eridan appearing not long after, an expensive looking damp cloth in his hands.

"The fuck do I do wwith this?"

"Give it to Tavros." Complying, Eridan handed the cloth to a surprised Tavros.

"You've been the closest one to him so far," Karkat told him. "I want him to get better just as much as you do, so…" he looked at Gamzee sadly, "Don't fuck up."

Karkat stood up and retreated to his computer, calling over his shoulder that should anything happen, to call for Equius immediately.

Holding the damp cloth tightly, Tavros felt the ice inside shifting around, and took care to refold the cloth so the ice wouldn't slip out any time soon.

Now came the tricky part.

Shaking Gamzee's shoulder lightly, Tavros said gently, "Hey, Gamzee, how are you feeling?" At the lack of response, Tavros frowned and shook a little harder, "Gamzee come on. Don't go to sleep buddy."

Receiving a moan in response, Tavros smiled, "I'm going to move you so I can get to the bump on your head." Getting acknowledgement from the clown, he shifted Gamzee so his head was in his lap, and his back was exposed.

Pressing the cloth into Gamzee's head, Tavros smiled when he heard a sigh of relief from Gamzee.

Ok, maybe it wasn't so tricky after all.

Running his fingers through Gamzee's hair, he smiled wider as the troll visibly relaxed, his face loosening up. Gamzee looped his arms casually around Tavros' waist, earning a small blush from the other, but that did not stop Tavros from playing with his hair.

"I'll make you all better Gam. Just you wait."

Feeling Gamzee's arms loosen, he looked down at the troll, who was looking at him for reassurance.

"…M' so tired tav…"

"Exhaustion is normal after something like this," Kanaya said from her computer. "You've been responsive long enough for us to believe there's been no permanent damage." She looked at Tavros, "As long as Tavros is watching you, I see no reason you can't sleep."

Gamzee was asleep before Tavros even opened his mouth, and Tavros smiled wider. Gamzee trusted Tavros would watch out for him always, and he was right.

He would make Gamzee better.

It was a promise.

* * *

Should I stop here or do ya'll want another part? I finished this one when I did the first part, and I intended it to be the last... but I'll write another if you want.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It means a lot to me.


	11. Concussed Part 3

AHHH THE FLUFF IT BURNS THE EYESSSS. When I saw how many of you guys enjoyed the other ending, but wanted something happier, I just had to write to a happier ending! Please review you guys! Also a thanks to those of you who randomly reviewed for EVERY CHAPTER (TavrosGamzee (Guest)) and (Lucky-9-Rose). It means a lot to me that you guys think so much of my story :D

Notes: Much more adorable than the first ending. Enjoy all you Eri/Fef, Kk/Sol, and PbJ lovers.

Warnings: The usual swearing.

Rated- T for FUCK WORDS.

Uploaded: December 31st 2012 LAST DAY OF 2012 YEEEEEEAH.

* * *

Concussed Part 3

Matesprites

Tavros combed his fingers through Gamzee's wavy black hair gently, careful not to pull on any tangles he found. The troll on his lap had had a very long day, and Tavros was glad his moirail trusted him enough to sleep on his lap, even if it might just be an outcome of the concussion.

Tavros frowned, his hand slowing it's constant motion in Gamzee's hair. Would their relationship be affected by the concussion? Tavros didn't think so, but it never hurt to be cautious, he supposed. Gamzee moved in his lap, and Tavros jumped slightly, before laughing at himself and continuing to pet the taller trolls head. Smiling down at Gamzee, he let his eyes close.

He'd had one hell of a day himself, after all.

Finding out your best friend was hurt, and then seeing him for yourself and realizing just how dire the situation was… Tavros was honestly surprised at how well he'd handled the situation. He hadn't stuttered once the entire day, and he hadn't left his friends side once he fell asleep.

Hearing quiet footsteps, Tavros opened his eyes tiredly, the events of the day suddenly showing their impact, and looked up. He vaguely realized his hand had stopped playing with Gamzee's hair, and started to once more. Karkat looked down at him, strangely quiet. After a few minutes, Tavros decided the short troll wasn't going to speak, and lowered his head again, blinking slowly.

"…You aright nook whiff?" He looked up at the unexpected question. Karkat watched him carefully, himself beginning to understand why his friend was suddenly so tired.

Tavros nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright." He looked back at Gamzee, "Just tired is all…"

Karkat snorted quietly, before suddenly sitting next to the pair, "Know what you mean. Fucker gave all of us a scare." He glanced at Tavros, evaluating, "You sure you're alright? You can sleep if you want. I can look after this fuckass."

Tavros looked at him, a part of him wanting to sleep, and the other part strangely irritated that the other troll wanted to watch over his moirail. It was his job to watch over Gamzee. Gamzee was his after all-

Tavros blinked.

He accepted the offer quietly, and moved so he could lay down, pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his mind. Gamzee moved with him and turned onto his side, curling up with his head on Tavros' chest. Tavros grinned despite himself. Karkat watched the two quietly, before grinning smugly. In a sudden bout of curiosity, Karkat asked a question.

"You flushed?"

Instead of Tavros sputtering and denying even the thought, as he had in the past, Tavros just blinked at the question, before getting a puzzled look on his face. Not answering Karkat, he started petting Gamzee's hair again, and stared up at the metal ceiling, suddenly confused.

Karkat grinned before letting his face resemble his usual mood. Pissy.

'_Fucker's growin' up.'_

Unaware of it happening at the time, sometime while he was thinking, Tavros fell asleep. Karkat returned to his computer, and he and Sollux glanced at the sleeping pair ever so often. Sollux snickered and glanced at Karkat more than once, and Karkat never failed to return the look with a confused one of his own.

"What the fuck is so funny?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake up the two sleeping trolls. Sollux simply snickered again and swiveled around in his chair to continue coding on his computer.

Karkat blinked, before angrily turning back to his computer, giving the two one last glance. Feferi, having entered the room minutes prior to this exchange, tried and failed to hide her giggles behind her hand. Eventually giving in to Karkat's confused looks, she walked over happily and whispered into his ear.

The result being Karkat emitting a sound between a scream of terror and laughter. Slamming a hand over his mouth, Karkat glared at Sollux and ran to a computer farther away.

Sollux just laughed again, before turning and grinning like an idiot at the sea dweller who was now rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"What the fucks got you giggling so hard sis?"

Feferi glanced up from her spot on the floor and grinned at the Capricorn who had just woken up. Gamzee smiled at her, before he realized he couldn't see his moirail.

"The fuck'd Tav go?"

Feferi giggled to much to answer, and Sollux snickered before answering for her playfully, "Look up doothbag."

Gamzee did, and grinned, "Well I'll be damned." Suddenly realizing he had been sleeping on the little dude, Gamzee decided some bitching cuddling was in order, and proceeded to do just that. When his more frantic movements didn't wake Tavros up, he started to frown.

"How come he's so tired?"

Sollux raised a brow at him, "How come you're tho active? Feeling better?"

"Fuck yeah."

Grinning, Nepeta jumped from her chair and ran over to him, "That's wonderful! I was so worried when you fell!" Wincing from the volume of her voice, Gamzee hid it by grinning at her.

"Sorry 'bout that. What'd I trip on anyways?"

Nepeta spoke quieter, "Tavros' wheelchair."

Gamzee didn't react in words. Actually he didn't really react at all. He just stared at her, as if not understanding what she'd said. After a few minutes, Nepeta started to get worried, "Gamzee?"

Blinking, Gamzee smiled at her, "It's cool Cat-sis. Nothing to worry about."

Not really convinced, but lacking anything to say, Nepeta nodded and him, flashed a smile, and ran over to Equius' side. Gamzee gave Tavros a quick once over again, before looking up at Karkat, who was still on the other side of the room. He blinked.

"The fuck you so far away for?"

This only caused Sollux and Feferi to start laughing again, much to Karkat's irritation and Gamzee's confusion. Pulling herself together, Feferi walked over to Gamzee, before whispering into his ear.

Blocking out the sudden objections from Karkat, Gamzee listened to what she had to say, before letting a smile break out over his face. He smiled a shit eating grin at Karkat, causing the troll to turn a color dangerously close to red, and run out of the room, yelling profanities.

Gamzee snickered before smirking at Sollux, "Better go get him before he hurts himself, lover boy."

Blushing yellow, but offering a shaky smile non the less, Sollux nodded and ran out of the room. Feferi laughed again, and the closeness of her voice and Gamzee made the troll whimper, his head starting to hurt at the loud noises. So much for feeling better. He felt a movement under him and all of the sudden he was under a growling Troll.

Fury was something Gamzee's never seen for real on any of his friends faces, and it surprised him when he saw it on Tavros'. The Brown blooded troll was growling at Feferi, effectively ceasing her giggles. At his computer, Eridan stood and growled back at Tavros, walking to Feferi's side.

When Tavros didn't stop for a minute, Gamzee lightly ran a hand over his stomach, "Tav? You alright?"

As if someone had flipped a switch, Tavros deflated, falling next to Gamzee on the pile of scalemates, and proceeded to glare at the ceiling. Gamzee gawked at him, but a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Motherfuck Tav. Didn't know you could growl like that."

Tavros scrunched his nose, before looking at Gamzee, "Are you alright? You whimpered."

Gamzee paused at the unexpected question, then when the reasoning behind Tav's actions was revealed, the pieces clicked into place and Gamzee started laughing.

Suddenly blushing, Tavros started to sit up, only to have Gamzee push him back down, hugging the shit out of him. Gamzee squeezed him, careful not to hurt the smaller troll, and grinned wider when Tavros hugged him back, although confused.

"Um… Gamzee? What's so funny?"

Gamzee just continued laughing, and much to Tavros' embarrassment, started peppering his cheeks with kisses. His face growing brown at the sudden affection, Tavros surprised himself when he started smiling and laughing with Gamzee. Gamzee seemed equally surprised, but wasn't every going to question it.

Smiling at the pair, Feferi walked off with an overly protective Eridan, who held her hand a bit longer than he had to. She didn't object either.

At a sudden shift under them, Tavros yelped and clung to Gamzee's shirt as the pile they'd been laying on collapsed due to their movements. With Tavros under him, Gamzee landed on his elbows, trying not to squish the troll. He winced when his skin his the ground, and Tavros missed it, being snuggled into Gamzee's shirt. After a second, when Gamzee didn't get off, Tavros looked up and saw Gamzee's face scrunched up. Suddenly worried, Tavros put his hands on the other's cheeks, "Gamzee? Are you alright?"

Chuckling, Gamzee rolled off Tavros gently, "Yeah. Hurt my arms though… n' now my head all up and hurts again." He didn't know how it was possible to make your head hurt just by moving, but Gamzee'd done it, and he wasn't pleased about it.

His eyes squeezed shut, Gamzee felt a weight on his chest, and something soft on his nose, but when he opened his eyes the feeling had gone. He looked at Tav's blushing face, and something clicked.

Tav had kissed him.

Yeah, it'd been on the nose, but he'd _kissed _him. Completely forgetting about his headache, Gamzee grinned up at his moirail.

But moirails didn't kiss each other.

Pulling Tavros down so he was snuggled up against his chest again, Gamzee felt a laugh bubbling up into his throat. He'd kissed Tav plenty of times before, but the fact that he'd kissed back…

Only one way to be sure.

Gamzee smiled up at Tavros, "Love you motherfucker."

He'd never seen Tavros smile so wide before.

Tavros playfully bumped Gamzee's horns with his knuckles, "You'd better. I love you too."

Gamzee laughed again, and Tavros kissed him _again,_ and there's no way this wasn't the happiest day of his life, concussion or not.

And in a room not to far away, Karkat and Sollux were happy too.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter more than the sad stuck one. It's almost 2 pages longer than that one too and… well, I just hope you liked it!

Any suggestions for something new?


	12. Concussed Part 4

Notes: A new take on what happened that fatefull night. Written in a few minutes.

Warning: Blood and poor delusional trolls.

Uploaded: December 30th 2012

Concussed Part 4

One Month Later

Gamzee walked casually along the halls of the meteor, his feet tapping the metal floors with no particular rhythm. He was currently barefoot, and his face, which was usually painted so carefully, was completly smudged. He walked smoothly along, one hand in his pocket, the other throwing something up high into the air, before letting it fall, catching it and repeating the process.

A dark liquid dripped over his lips, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. Throwing the object up once more, Gamzee caught it easily, before placing it over his shoulder and putting his hand in his other pocket.

Still walking, Gamzee knelt his head onto his shoulder, savoring the chill the object gave him through the soft purple material. He'd made himself a new icepack. The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smile, remembering the events of the month prior. Remembering the people who had helped him through that hard time.

He was on his way to visit quite a few of them, actually.

He should have been surprised really. The effects of the accident still hadn't fully worn off. He still got headaches occasionally, and the lights hurt his eyes more than they used to. A few days ago he had solved this problem by turning all the lights in the halls almost completely off, something he had never had the privilege to do before. His moirails had expressed concern over his mental state after the accident, but he had shown them they had nothing to worry about.

He had made sure of it.

Humming quietly to himself, he quickened his pace. He had to hurry. After all, he didn't want to miss out on helping his best motherfucking friend.

He'd been surprised when it'd happened, especially to so many of his friends at the same time. Tav, Kan, Eri, Equ, Nep, the list continued. They'd all come down with head problems, not that he remembered now. He enjoyed treating each of their wounds, but Tav's was his favorite. That sad little motherfucker had a concussion, or so he figured.

The skin over his nose stung, and he frowned in annoyance. Pulling his left hand out of his pocket, he skimmed his fingers over his face, pulling them away once they were coated in a purple liquid.

Why was he bleeding again?

He shrugged, deciding he didn't care, and walked a little faster, the ice pack bouncing on his shoulder. He had his moirails to meet! He couldn't be late.

He stopped walking once he entered the main room, and saw each of his friends in a circle. He smiled at them and sat down, completely disregarding the puddles of yellow, purple, and pinkish liquid everywhere. He didn't see any of that anyway. Grinning lazily, Gamzee picked up his best fucking friend by the horns. It was so much easier picking up people when they didn't have a body.

Gamzee grinned down at Tav's scrunched up face. Interpreting it as a grimace, Gamzee tisked at his friend.

"Now now motherfucker. We gotta get some motherfucking miracles on, fixing that thinkpan of yours." Getting no response, Gamzee placed the icepack gently to the back of Tavros' head, then chuckled. He brought Tav's face up to his and rubbed their noses together, getting purple blood on his friends already bloody face. Gamzee laughed at the sight.

"You're so motherfuckin' cute Tavy."

Grinning, Gamzee placed his friend's head onto his lap, fluffing his hair up a bit. He didn't remember how they had all lost their heads in the first place, but he did know just how much nicer it was to be able to pick him up and do some bitching cuddling now that they were.

The only person who wasn't in the circle with him was the blue blood, Vriska Serket. He didn't remember how she'd died, but he did know that he'd gone fucking ballistic when he'd found her.

He'd ripped that bitch to shreds.

It was only fair, he concluded, glancing at the still toppled wheelchair in the corner. Justified. Terezi would have agreed.

This shit was all her fault in the first place.

Feeling Tav's head droop in his lap, Gamzee grinned and started petting around the base of Tav's horns.

"Sleep tight motherfucker." He wiped at a drip of blood on the side of Tav's mouth, not understanding that it had dried up so many hours ago.

He closed Tav's eyes for him, and then when his friend was 'comfortable,' he looked up at his friends.

And with eyes to wide for him, and a grin to match, Gamzee asked, "Alright! So who's next?"


	13. Falling Part 1

Tavros is kind of lacking in appearence for a while, but he does show up eventually.

Warning: Karkat and his swearing.

Rated: T

Notes: Please review! Tavros is taller than Gamzee in this one.

Best Bros Chapter 13

Falling

Karkat growled to himself quietly, his legs fumbling to keep his balance on the shitty rolling chair which he was standing on. He had been told by Terezi that the power had unexplainably ceased working in a section of the meteor, and it was believed that a certain section of the cables had gone faulty. A certain section which was nailed to the ceiling directly above Karkat.

Being one of the only trolls who actually got shit done, Karkat currently held one of his multi colored sickles in his hand, and waved it frantically above him, trying to cut loose the cables. Having a short stature, and a shitty chair which rolled dangerously whenever Karkat swung to hard, made the job difficult.

Being to wrapped up in his anger, Karkat didn't notice a certain painted troll casually walk up to him. He did almost have a fit when said troll suddenly laughed. His surprise at Gamzee's sudden arrival almost sent him toppling from the chair, and he would have had Gamzee not steadied it with a quick roll of his wrist.

"What are you doing up there motherfucker?"

Panting due to his surprise and adrenalin at almost falling, Karkat bit out, "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Gamzee shrugged, his mouth tugging into a smile, "Making sure one motherfucker doesn't fall on his head."

Burring his anger, Karkat straightened himself and glared up at the ceiling cables.

"What are you doing though?"

Karkat glanced back down at Gamzee, who was still steadying the chair. "I'm trying to get those shitty cables down! Terezi said they were faulty, and now half of this shitty place doesn't have power! And let go of the chair! I can do this fine by myself."

Gamzee blinked at the mention of the Teal blood, before shrugging and reluctantly removing his hand, "You're gonna fall." Then as an after thought he added, "How long have you been trying to do this for?"

If Gamzee hadn't known better, he'd have thought Karkat was blushing, "N-not long."

"You've been at this for hours haven't you."

"S-shut up!" Karkat swung his body around to glare at the troll, only to give a surprised gasp as the sharp movement caused the chair to topple over. The world tilted dangerously and Karkat flailed his arms out in a pathetic attempt to catch himself, before he braced for pain.

It never came.

Instead he felt his sickle catch on something, and he heard a pained hiss from Gamzee before he was caught in skinny arms and they hit the floor. Karkat lay on the winded troll, stunned for a moment before he realized what had just happened and sat up quickly.

Gamzee's eyes were clenched shut, and he was trying to regain his breath, but he was smiling, "Told you you'd fall."

Ignoring the small jab at his pride, Karkat looked over Gamzee's body, making sure he wasn't hurt, and blinked when he found a long gash going from his elbow to the back of his wrist on his right arm.

Before he had a chance to ask how he had been hurt, Gamzee made a pained hissing sound, "Fuck those are sharp Kar."

Karkat dropped the sickle.

"Oh fuck! Gamzee I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Oh shit oh fuck-"

"Fucking relax Kar. Take a breather." Karkat stared at Gamzee dumbly, before grabbing the larger troll's other arm and pulling him up quickly. "Woah-"

Gamzee's eyes shut again at the sudden movement, pulling his hurt arm tight against his torso, staining his shirt with indigo blood. Karkat looked around frantically for somewhere to take Gamzee. Whose respite block was closest?

Hearing metal hit metal, Karkat remembered.

Tavros it is.

* * *

Tavros was walking casually along the halls of the meteor. He had had a pretty good day so far. He hadn't run into Vriska all day and he was on his way back to his Block to spend the rest of the day fussing with his Sylladeck when he ran into Karkat, literally. Before he had a chance to speak, the smaller troll was pulling him along quickly, and Tavros had to pause to understand what he was saying.

"…didn't mean to…fucking idiot tried to help…need you to carry him…" Tavros' eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Uh, Karkat? What happened?"

Karkat took a deep breath and turned to face Tavros, "I don't have time to fucking explain. Gamzee got hurt and I need you to carry him." Karkat didn't have time to even blink before Tavros walked quickly past him in the direction he had been being pulled. Staring at the spot Tavros' head had been a moment earlier, he shook his head quickly and followed swiftly behind.

"I didn't mean to do it. Fucker tried to help me and ended up being cut with my sickle."

Tavros rounded on him immediately, "You mean you're the one who hurt him." It wasn't a question. Karkat nodded hesitantly and Tavros' eyes narrowed, and Karkat took note of the uncharacteristic anger Tavros radiated.

He was pissed.

Spinning around, Tavros ignored anything else Karkat had to say. After a minute Karkat stopped saying anything, and just watched Tavros as he ran. Fucker was faster than he'd thought.

He would've been surprised if Tavros wasn't in any of Gamzee's quadrants. Hell if those two hadn't been in a quadrant together something was seriously wrong.

They were meant to be matesprites after all.

And seeing the changes that came out of it, Karkat had to approve. Gamzee had become more careful about how much soper pie he ate, when he had practically inhaled the grimey muck before, and Tavros had gotten a real confidence boost. But that confidence was a bitch when he was angry, like now.

Tavros suddenly piped up, his voice going an octave lower, "You mean so say that you just left Gamzee on the floor when he was injured?"

Karkat growled, "What the fuck else was I supposed to do?"

Tavros growled like a raging bull at Karkat, and forced himself to continue in Gamzee's direction, "Maybe you've forgotten, but were mate sprites. I would've figured out something was wrong even if you hadn't come to get me."

Karkat quieted, which was a rare thing for him to voluntarily do, and slowed his running. They had reached Gamzee.

Immediately Tavros was kneeled next to him, and gently lifting the smaller troll into his arms. Karkat was always amused at the fact that the shyer troll was so much taller than Gamzee. It would figure.

Tavros took one look at Gamzee's arm and growled at Karkat again. "You said he was hurt, not that he was _bleeding out."_

Karkat waved his hands frantically in front of him, "Woah he's not bleeding out! He's just a little bloody is all…" He quieted again under Tavros' glare and stepped back to watch as Tavros carried Gamzee away, his eyes scanning the troll sympathetically.

Some things never changed, but friendships changed every day. Tavros may never speak to him again after this incident.

Karkat hoped that didn't happen.

* * *

Do you want a part two?


	14. Falling Part 2

Info: The timeline for this is uh… let's go with au before Gamzee went insane, back when Karkat was still all ticked with his past self. Sorry that this one is only a little tav/gamzee, and more 'aww kk you poor baby.'

Rated- T

Uploaded- February 24th 2013

* * *

Falling Part 2

Karkat hugged his knees to his chest, ignored the suffocating feeling that was threatening to overwhelm him, and focused on his breathing. His back brushed against the transportalizer behind him, and he leaned forward quickly, not wanting to set the machine off. Tavros had gone with Gamzee into his respite block through said machine, and even though Karkat had wanted to follow the two, he couldn't being himself to try. You could only enter another's respite block with their permission, and he didn't want the thought that Tavros wanted him out to be confirmed. His chest tightened again, and he hugged his knees tighter. Laying his forehead on his knees, he hoped Gamzee would forgive him.

* * *

Inside the block, Tavros was sitting on the floor next to Gamzee, who was propped up on one of Tavros' old ramps, and tugging gently on a brown piece of cloth that was wrapped around his arm. A dopey smile on his face, Gamzee twirled his fingers over the make shift bandage, and his eyes shifted up to look at Tavros, who was watching him worriedly. "What's got a cute motherfucker like you all upset?"

Tavros stared at him, and nibbled on his lower lip, "Are you alright Gamzee?"

Gamzee raised his good arm and fluffed Tavros' hair, causing the brown blood to lean into his touch, "I'm fine Tavbro." When his statement didn't cause the concerned look on Tavros' face to disappear completely, Gamzee sighed and sat up straighter, before looping his arm around Tavros' shoulders and bulling the taller troll closer to him. Letting his head fall on Tavros' chest, Gamzee hugged the trolls shoulders, "What else's the matter, hm?"

Tavros looped his arm around Gamzee's waist, before he spoke again, "I kinda got really mad at Karkat." Gamzee looked up at him.

"Why? What's that lil' motherfucker do wrong?" This earned him a confused look from Tavros.

"Well he hurt you!"

"S'not like he did it on purpose." Tavros found he had no response to that. Gamzee lowered his head again, "How's that motherfucker anyways? He fell too, is he alright?"

Tavros opened his mouth to answer in the positive when he stopped short.

He didn't know.

The absence of words alerted Gamzee to his realization, and he sat up quickly. "Karkat is alright…isn't he?"

"He, uh… well, he came and got me pretty fast, so he's not unconscious or anything…" Tavros tried frantically to remember anything that could've meant Karkat was injured. A limp, a scratch, anything, but the only thing he remembered was the hurt on Karkat's face when he had gotten angry with him. It made Tavros' stomach drop.

Gamzee seemed much more alert now, "Where is he?"

Tavros didn't have an answer for that either.

* * *

Karkat's hands clenched and unclenched in his hair repeatedly, and he continued to focus on his breathing. He had been to preoccupied when Gamzee was hurt to notice anything out of the ordinary. He had assumed he was worried about Gamzee, and that was why he couldn't breathe easy, but it shouldn't have taken this long to be able to breathe clearly. His lungs _burned, _and his chest hurt.

Something was wrong.

He tried to remember what he had done that could have caused this. The only thing he could think of was the shock he felt when he and Gamzee had hit the floor, but Gamzee had taken the brunt of the fall… Could it be his nerves?

He remembered Tavros' rage towards him, and his own guilt at harming his best friend, and his chest constricted tighter. He couldn't remember feeling this nervous before, and he grasped on the hopes that this was all it was. Nerves.

His breathing didn't get better at the thought. He was panting now, and his chest felt even tighter than it had before. He squeezed himself into an even smaller ball than he was in before, and a scary thought struck him.

Was he Hyperventilating?

Karkat whimpered, his chest hurting even more. He had heard about Hyperventilating from Jade, and while he knew you couldn't die from it, he knew it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Not in the least.

Before he could worry about it any more, he felt the Transportalizer behind him activate, and he squeezed his eyes shut in order to focus on calming his breathing. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, but he couldn't calm himself. His hands clenched uselessly in his hair, and he shivered into his knees.

A hand made itself known on his back and he jolted slightly, but focused enough to realize someone was talking to him.

"Karkat?!" It was Tavros, and Karkat whimpered, the pain in his chest becoming more apparent. Tavros would still be mad at him. He felt someone move behind him, and before he knew it he was on his side, and his head was on someone's lap. His hands went from his hair to his throat, and he took bigger breaths, the change in position opening up his airway more.

Someone was rubbing circles on his back, and he managed to open his eyes. His chest heaving with his pants, his eyes flickered over Tavros and Gamzee's faces long enough to see the concern in them, before they shut again.

"What the fuck's wrong with him?" Gamzee asked worriedly as he watched Karkat struggle to breathe. He moved Karkat's limbs to he was flat in the floor, and focused on looking for signs that the new position helped Karkat's breathing.

"I don't know! He wasn't like this when I left him!" Tavros was frantic, wanting to do more for the troll on his lap but unable to do so.

They remained like that for close to an hour, Karkat's breathing barely getting better in that time. Gamzee was about to run and find help when Karkat finally started to calm down. By the time he was able to breathe properly, his small body shook with sobs, and he hid his face with his hands. Gamzee immediately pulled him onto his lap and hugged him.

The two tried to comfort him, feeling utterly useless. Tavros felt like shit for causing his friend so much pain.

When Karkat had calmed enough to stop crying, Gamzee took it upon himself to make sure his friend was alright.

"It's alright Karkat. Everything's alright. You're okay." He rubbed circles on the small trolls back until Karkat finally hugged him back, his shoulders still shaking.

"…m' sorry."

Gamzee pulled away and bonked Karkat on the head, leaving Karkat utterly confused, "Don't apologize for something you had no control over." **(1)**

"Karkat…" Karkat flinched and looked at Tavros, expecting the taller troll to hit him, to do anything to remind him just how mad he had been. But Tavros just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't your fault."

And just like that, Karkat's chest stopped hurting.

Karkat laughed then halfway that laugh turned into a growl and he jumped on Tavros, pinning the troll to the floor. Tavros just looked up at him, stunned, while Karkat shouted at him.

"You little fucker! I fucking hyperventilated because of your sorry ass! Do you know how much that shit fucking hurts!?" Karkat's vision blurred again, and Tavros stared as the normally strong troll cried for the second time that day. Karkat continued to shout at him, but Tavros only smiled sadly, having long ago realized this was how Karkat expressed his fear.

He'd always swear when he was afraid.

Karkat folded in on himself, and Tavros looped his arms around him, pulling Karkat onto his chest. Karkat immediately wrapped his arms around Tavros' torso and squeezed. Tavros massaged Karkat's scalp gently and Gamzee laid down besides the two, amused but calm at the same time.

Karkat eventually stopped swearing, and fell asleep on Tavros' chest. Gamzee chuckled quietly to himself and helped Tavros up, Karkat still clinging to his chest. It was an adorable sight, and Gamzee had the feeling that Karkat would be mad about it when he woke up.

The two trolls looked at each other, and both made a mental note to never let anything like this happen to Karkat again. Accidents happened every day, and could be fixed up, but someone's mental state was much harder to fix.

Tavros moved to better support the sleeping troll with his arms, and smiled at Gamzee.

For now, they'd be alright.

* * *

1. Fucking hell that's sad to write. I wonder how Gamzee felt about those words after he killed everybody when he snapped. /cries in the corner


	15. Eridan

Notes: I'll try and update more often now, but no promises. That goes for all a'my stories. It's almost summer vacation, so hopefully I'll be uploading all the time then.

Warning: Swearing and blood.

Rated: T because Eridan's a lil bitch.

Uploaded: 5/17/13

Summary: In which Eridan hits on Tavros, and Gamzee is not okay with it.

* * *

Best Bros Chapter 15

Overprotective

Tavros sighed slowly, trying and failing to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His back bumped the wall behind him softly, and his eyes clenched shut, before snapping open to glare upwards at the troll who towered over him.

Eridan Ampora had his right arm straight out in front of him, his hand resting on the wall next to Tavros' face, and was actually trying to _court _him into a quadrant; if courting him meant pinning him against the wall. The thought made Tavros roll his eyes.

Catching the movement, Eridan growled, "Come on Tavv, think about it!" Tavros pinched between his eyes harder, fighting back his remarks. Eridan eyed the hand disdainfully, before swatting it away, "Come on Tavv, least you could do is look at me."

Taking a deep breath, Tavros swallowed his anger at having his hand hit off of his face. He tilted his head back to glare properly at the sea dweller.

"What do you want?"

Eridan made a loud noise of irritation, before moving so his other arm was out and his left hand was on the other side of Tavros' face, "I'vve been tryin t'fuckin tell you, you fuckstick!" He leaned over the other troll. "I wwant t'be in'a quadrant wwith you."

Tavros fought against rolling his eyes again. At least Eridan was blunt. "Sorry. I'm not interested."

Eridan growled, "Fuckin wwhy? Evveryone knowws you don't have a moirail or a even a fuckin' kismeises! Hell if I knoww if you even have a auspicestice!"

Tavros' eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to leave Gamzee-"

Eridan interrupted him with a loud scoff, "You fuckin… I nevver said that I wwanted to be your Matesprite!" Eridan paused, "Come on Tavv. I need someone in one a' my quadrants! Why the evver lovin' fuck wwon't you quadrant with me!?"

Tavros' shoulders drooped as he sighed once again. His eyes shut as his hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose again. Eridan's eyes caught the movement, and they flickered dangerously. Before Tavros' hand reached his face, Eridan had grabbed it and slammed it down into the wall behind Tav, the momentum sending his other arm into Tav's chest, which slammed the smaller troll's head and back into the wall.

"I fuckin' told you t'stop that!"

Tavros hissed as the back of his head throbbed, before he growled loudly at Eridan.

Eridan's eyes flickered with amusement, "Getting' feisty, eh Tavv? What're you gonna do about-"

And Tavros slammed his forehead into Eridan's face.

The larger troll swore loudly, as he heard his nose crack, and immediately backed away from Tavros. Taking his chance, Tavros bolted.

His metal feet hit the ground loudly, and he realized he would have to stop somewhere if he didn't want Eridan to find him. He was about to turn a corner when he heard a familiar voice humming.

Gamzee.

A grin lit up Tavros' face, and Gamzee turned towards him when he heard him coming. Gamzee's look of contentment quickly turned to one of confusion and worry, before he spread his arms open; an invitation for Tavros to run into him.

He did so gladly.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and Tavros nuzzled his face on Gamzee's shirt as the older troll rocked back and forth slowly.

"What happened?" Tavros pulled his face from Gamzee's shirt, and saw light purple on it. His face morphed into one of disgust. Some of the blood from Eridan's nose must have gotten onto his face. That explained why Gamzee seemed so confused. He spotted some rust blood too, and he became confused as well. He hadn't thought he was bleeding…

Tavros opened his mouth to answer, before he was silenced by loud swearing coming closer. He winced, and Gamzee's expression hardened. He had figured it out.

Tavros was almost excited.

Eridan rounded the corner, his hand over his nose, blood staining his scarf. Gamzee released Tavros, and started walking towards him. When Eridan saw Gamzee, he started yelling, "Gamzee Makara! Control your fuckin' Matesprite for shits sake!" He then yelled at Tavros, who was watching with wide eyes, "An' you! Get into a fuckin' Kismei-" He let out a strangled yelp as Gamzee punched him in the face, breaking his cracked nose and sending the slightly smaller troll onto the floor.

Tavros' hands shot to cover his mouth as Gamzee started moving again. He bent down and sat on Eridan's chest, forcing the air out of them. Eridan shot him a fearful look, before hiding it and glaring up at him indignantly, his hands not leaving his nose.

"Get the fuck off a'me!"

"No."

Eridan paused, and stared hard at Gamzee.

He didn't like what he saw.

The cold rage that was always present when the troll had a breakdown was there, and Eridan had to wonder just what he had done to receive that rage.

"Wwhat the glub! Wwhy's it so bad I wwanna havve him in a quadrant! S'not like they're full!"

Gamzee positioned himself so he was laying on top of Eridan, his elbows propping his head up and his legs in the air, "Actually motherfucker, they are."

Eridan shot him a glare, "Bullshit."

Gamzee frowned at him, before hitting him in the nose again, sending Eridan into a fit of pained yelps, "They're full." He sat up, swung his legs to the side, and stood slowly. He glared down at Eridan, "Leave him alone."

Eridan sat up and returned the glare, before turning to face Tavros, his pride forcing him to abandon his plan "Wwho in their right mind wwould fuckin' fill up his quadrants anyways."

Gamzee placed his foot on Eridan's chest, and promptly pushed him back to the floor, before resting his full weight on Eridan's chest, "Me."

Eridan sputtered up at him, "The fuck does that mean? You can't a' filled all a'em!"

"Well I did," Gamzee growled at Eridan, "So deal with it." He released Eridan, and walked back over to Tavros, whose hands were still covering his mouth. Gamzee smiled at the astonishment on his face, before moving to gently remove Tav's hands from his mouth. Tavros couldn't help but flinch when Gamzee's hands made contact, and quickly realized his wrist was bruised from when Eridan had slammed it into the wall.

Gamzee realized it too, and moved to attack Eridan again, but Tavros engulfed him in a hug. "Don't worry about it." His voice was muffled by Gamzee's shirt, but it made the taller troll relax.

He sighed slowly, before looping his arms around Tavros, ignoring the cursing troll still on the floor behind them. Tavros smiled into Gamzee's shirt, and Gamzee tightened his arms, one of his hands moving to cup the back of Tavros' head.

Tavros' whole body flinched when contact was made, and the sudden jerk made Gamzee freeze. He felt Tavros' grimace through his shirt, and brought his hand away to see it lightly covered in rust colored blood.

He was going to fucking kill Eridan.

Not even looking at Eridan, Gamzee addressed him, "What did you do to his head." Not really paying attention, Eridan half assed a reply.

"I don't fuckin knoww! Idiot must'vve hit it when I pushed him."

Gamzee's tone didn't waver, "You pushed him?"

To preoccupied with his nose to realize he was digging his own grave, Eridan nodded the affirmative, "Yeah I pushed him! He wwouldn't cooperate an' pinnin' him against the wwall seemed the best way-"

"You pinned him against the wall?"

Eridan stopped talking long enough for him to process what he had just admitted to. The carefully controlled rage behind Gamzee's words froze him to the floor, and he realized that if Tavros hadn't still been hugging Gamzee, he would probably be dead.

He hated that he felt grateful.

Standing up quickly before he could say anything else he would regret, Eridan walked out of eyeshot, and then proceeded to sprint to his chambers.

Very grateful.

Gamzee sighed through his nose, before resting his chin on the top of Tavros' head and closing his eyes. He felt the rust blood in his arms relax, and he brought his hand up to the back of Tav's head again.

He touched the torn skin lightly, humming to Tavros when he heard him whimper quietly. Opening his eyes, Gamzee pulled away.

"We need to get you fixed up motherfucker."

Tavros looked up at him, his eyes large, "What are we fixing?"

Gamzee's eyes softened, and he lightly brushed his fingers over the back of Tav's head again, before moving his fingers onto the rust blood's forehead. Tavros was confused when he felt pain, and was surprised to discover he had ripped the skin on his forehead as well.

No wonder Gamzee looked so worried.

"How did you even manage to do this to yourself?" Gamzee's voice was gentle.

Tavros grinned up at him, "I head butted Eridan in the face."

Gamzee's face scrunched up as he tried to hold in his laughter, "No wonder his nose was all messed up." He grinned, "M' proud of ya Tav."

Tavros beamed up at Gamzee, before a throb from his head made him wince, and lower his head into Gamzee's shirt. "…Can you help please? It hurts."

Gamzee bent down and looped his arms under Tavros' knees and shoulders, before quickly picking the troll up before he could protest. He paused when Tavros didn't argue with him, and instead had his eyes clenched shut.

Gamzee couldn't help himself, "Was it worth head butting him in the face?"

Tavros' mouth quirked up into a grin, "Totally worth it."

Gamzee laughed as he carried his Matesprite, Moirail, Kismeisis, and Auspice away. Tavros was his everything, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Nightmares Part 1

AU Plot: Gamzee suffers from nightmares almost every moment he sleeps. This has extremely negative repercussions on his mental state. It doesn't help when his friends find out either.

Warnings: Swearing and blood eventually, probably.

Rated: T+

Notes: I was unsure if anyone wanted me to somehow continue the Eridan chapter, so I started a new one. If anyone wants me to continue on the Eridan chapter, please let me know.

Uploaded: June 13 2013

* * *

Best Bros Chapter 16

Nightmares Part 1

Fat tears rolled down Gamzee's face as he folded over himself. His claws dug into his scalp in a desperate attempt to have something to stop his shaking shoulders. Lips clenched together tightly, as he tried and failed to hide the sobs that were wracking his form. Laying on his side, Gamzee's eyes stared unseeingly at the wall of his home. Flashes of green and blue were burned into the backs of his eyelids, and he convulsed as he felt the sudden urge to vomit.

He clasped his hands over his mouth, swallowing back what little food remained in his stomach. Exhaustion swept over him, and his eyes snapped open once more.

Gamzee Makara was afraid to sleep.

Closing his eyes, he pushed the palms of his hands into his eyelids firmly. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see those things ever again. He didn't want to hear the screaming or the begging or the crying or the fighting…

Gamzee lowered his arms when he realized he had started hyperventilating, and happily used it as a distraction. Completely focused on his breathing, Gamzee chose to ignore everything else. The splashes of blood that had been covering him; the fear in the eyes of his best friends; the screaming and accusations, all of it was horrible. But at least it had all been a dream.

A dream he had been having for weeks now.

Taking a deep breath, Gamzee rubbed his eyes. He just couldn't understand it. Nothing had happened, no one had fought, so why? Why wouldn't the horrible visions just end? When he whimpered accidentally, he shut his lips eyen tighter, a growl slipping past them.

This was stupid. This was idiotic. He was a big troll. This was nothing compared to what his ancestor had been through and he knew it. And yet he couldn't stop trembling… because as horrible as his friends being murdered had been, it wasn't the worst part.

No, the worst part wasn't what he had done. It wasn't the blood on his hands. It was the blood on someone else's. The familiar, rust blood coating her sick fingers… the lifeless body of his best friend in the whole wide world…

Choking on air, Gamzee forced himself to stop thinking about it; to bottle the rage he felt each time he thought of the bitch. Swallowing thickly, Gamzee took a deep breath, before forcing himself to his feet. He couldn't afford to mope. He didn't have any more time. He had woken from his nightmare hours ago, and still his shoulders shook and tears squeezed past his eyelids.

He knew it was a bad idea to continue as he was, but he couldn't see any other options. So with that thought in mind, Gamzee left his chambers, and walked around the meteor.

Managing to calm himself down enough to stop crying, Gamzee didn't bother to wipe the tears from his cheeks. It wouldn't matter anyways. Karkat would see how dull his eyes looked. He would hear the waver in his voice. What with how long they'd been Moirails, Gamzee wouldn't be surprised if the smaller troll already knew something was wrong.

Then again, Karkat hadn't noticed all those weeks ago, when it had started.

Enjoying the quiet in his immediate surrounding area, Gamzee walked quietly, his bare feet tapping the metal floor lightly. The cold contact was yet another factor he had taken to distracting himself. Sighing through his nose, Gamzee reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, taking in its texture. It was so much thinner than Tavros' hair… His mind drifted to Tavros again.

He thought about his smile, and the way his eyes crinkle when he laughed. He thought about the way his voice sounded, and how he was kinder than anyone he had ever met before. He thought about his adorable, rust colored eyes, the same color as his blood when that FUCKING BITCH had CUT HIM OPEN and that MOTHERFUCKIN BITCH was going to DIE when he got his MOTHERFUCKIN HANDS ON HER-!

Gamzee stopped walking. Clenching his eyes shut, Gamzee stuck a folded finger in his mouth, and let his fangs tear into it violently. He had to stop doing this. If he thought about that FUCKING BITCH anymore, he really was going to kill her, though at the moment, he couldn't see why that would be a bad thing.

Pulling his finger out of his mouth, Gamzee wrapped a corner of his shirt around it, and kept walking. Forcing his train of thought as far as he possibly could from Vriska and Tavros, Gamzee glared down at his feet. He didn't want to worry Karkat, or anyone for that matter, but he had no intention on explaining his little problem.

Hearing the usual chatter and fighting from the communications room, Gamzee forced himself to look up. If Karkat was going to notice something wrong, he was going to do so by himself. Gamzee wasn't about to give out any freebies.

Sucking air in through his teeth, Gamzee straightened his shoulders and walked into the room. He immediately relaxed. No one had even glanced up at his arrival, not that he had expected them to. Walking over to his usual spot, Gamzee practically collapsed into his spinning chair, before he proceeded to twist the chair back and forth slowly.

He was so fucking tired, and he couldn't help but regret his decision to join his friends. He hadn't interacted with anyone in a long time, and had taken to hiding in his chambers. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to break down and get his feelings out, like he had been these past few weeks. His mind flew to Tavros again. Maybe the lil' motherfucker would be interested in a feelings jam later…

Pushing himself upright, Gamzee turned towards his monitor. His Trollian was already open, and chat logs opened and closed sporadically over his screen. Glancing around himself, Gamzee took notice of the others in the room.

Eridan was slouched over his own chair, pouting at his monitor, but making no move to type anything. Aradia and Sollux were chatting happily in the middle of the room, Sollux making Aradia laugh every few minutes. Equius was no where in sight, but Nepeta was sitting in front of a wall next to Terezi, and the two girls were talking softly while smearing chalk on the wall in goofy patterns.

Feferi and Kanaya were at their respective computers, and Gamzee could make out the faint color of Rose's text across both of their screens. Karkat was seated at his computer as well, a few feet away from Gamzee. Gamzee smiled as Karkat pouted, before sending a fast reply to whoever he was talking to. John from the looks of it.

The shorter troll had done nothing regarding Gamzee, and he couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. Suddenly thinking that leaving tear stains on his cheeks was not the best way to cover up his problems, Gamzee quickly wiped his face on his sleeve, uncovering his injured finger in forgetfulness.

Karkat glanced over at the movement, and saw Gamzee's injured appendage. Instead of approaching his friend about it, Karkat watched Gamzee. He knew the taller troll had been avoiding him and the others for some time now, and he could clearly see the deep bags under his dull indigo eyes, and the slouch in his shoulders, but other than that he didn't see anything wrong. Gamzee didn't seem distressed about anything…

So Karkat didn't say anything. And Gamzee realized what he had been feeling was disappointment.

However, he wasn't about to say anything either, and so the Juggalo placed a hand on his computer mouse and went to open one of the chat logs he had missed. The only chat log he thought mattered.

_**- adiosTorreador **__began trolling __**terminally Capricious [TC] -**_

AT: hEY GAMZEE

AT: i HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND LATELY

AT: wHICH, IN ALL HONESTY

AT: uHH, IT SUCKS

AT: sO WHAT'S GOING ON?

AT: yOU HAVEN'T PESTERED ME IN A WHILE

AT: i WAS GETTING WORRIED

AT: wELL ANYWAYS

AT: i KNOW YOU'RE NOT ONLINE RIGHT NOW

AT: sO GIVE ME A TROLL WHEN YOU ARE, uHH, oNLINE

AT: oH BUT,

AT: i MIGHT NOT BE HERE, uHH, wHEN YOU DO

AT: vRISKA WANTED TO TALK TO ME

AT: aS FUN AS THAT SOUNDS

AT: bUT IT SOUNDED IMPORTANT SO,

AT: yEAH, tHAT'S WHAT I'LL BE DOING

AT: i UH, i HOPE THAT YOU'RE ALRIGHT

AT: pLEASE MESSAGE ME WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE

AT: bYE GAMZEE

_**- adiosTorreador **__ceased trolling __**terminally Capricious [TC] -**_

Gamzee heard his mouse break before he felt it. His hand had tightened on the mouse as he read through the short message over and over. He was ecstatic that Tavros was worried about him, but the knowledge that he had been with that FUCKING BITCH, that he may STILL BE WITH HER… his claws combined with his rage fueled strength caused him to crush his mouse in his hand. Small bits of plastic jumped into random directions, and he heard the familiar sound of fingers pressing on keys, stop.

He wondered what was so interesting about him breaking a mouse, and then he realized he was bent over the desk, glaring at Vriska's name on his monitor. He heard the drip of his blood as it fell from where the plastic had pierced his skin, and couldn't bring himself to give a damn. An image of Vriska leaning over Tavros' broken form, flashed into his head, and his body moved before he could tell it to stop.

The mouse slammed into the wall in front of him, shattering into a million pieces. By this time all the noise in the room had stopped, and Equius, who had been passing by, peeked into the room at the sudden commotion. Gamzee forced himself to relax into his chair, squeezing his eyes shut. His claws dug into the soft cushions on the arm rests, tearing deep gouges into the fabric. He had been doing so good… he had hid it so well…

Breathing slowly through his nose, he heard someone stand from their chair, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Karkat leaning over his shoulder, eyeing the monitor curiously. Karkat's eyes flickered to him, before he reached out and turned the monitor off. Gamzee growled quietly at him, out of frustration. So much for keeping a low profile. Stupid fucking impulses…

He was about to say something, when a flash of green appeared in his peripheral vision. His heart skipped a beat, as vivid images of that same color of green splashed across his eyes, staining the floor around her dying body. He could almost hear her voice still begging him to stop, to leave her alone, 'Gamzee…' _hic_, 'G-gamzee…'

"Gamzee?"

Gamzee shot up in his chair, his head whipping around to stare at Nepeta, as she stood directly beside his chair. Equius stood behind her, eyeing Gamzee with caution, but concern.

Gamzee's eyes narrowed when he realized he didn't deserve that concern. He didn't want it. Seeing his sudden change in demeanor, Equius pulled Nepeta away from him gently, before stepping into the space between them.

Gamzee recognized the stance. It was the same one he had gotten before Zahhak had taken out his bow. The same one he had seen when the bow string had been wrapped securely around the blue tinted neck. The same one that had fallen so incredibly easily when Gamzee had killed him-

Gamzee slammed his eyes shut, a look of pain on his face. It made Equius falter, and Eridan huffed from where he sat, still perched at his computer.

"Wwhat're you all so fuckin' worried for? Let 'im havve his fun. Evveryone gets mad now and again." The three trolls who had moved to Gamzee shot glares at Eridan, distracted.

Gamzee took his change to move. He stood from his chair suddenly, ignoring the dizzy feeling he got at moving. Karkat toppled backwards at the movement, but Gamzee caught him quickly and hauled him back to his feet.

"What's the fuckin' problem?"

Gamzee's voice made everyone pause, even Eridan. It wasn't the voice of the whimsical juggalo they had become accustomed to. It was the hardened voice of a troll in pain.

They didn't like it.

Karkat swallowed, before he spoke up, "You tell me. What the fuck just happened Gamzee? Where have you been?"

Gamzee clenched his eyes shut, before he wiped his face clean of any negative emotions, and smiled at Karkat.

It caught everyone off guard.

"Sorry man. Everything's motherfuckin' fine. Just worried for Tavbro, you know?"

Karkat's eyebrows furrowed. Why would he be worried about Tavros? He voiced his question, and Gamzee stared hard at him.

"You can't tell me that after what the fuck she did to him, you aren't worried about them going off together?" As he continued talking, his voice hardened against his will, and his gaze turned into an accusing glare.

Karkat frowned at him, and Nepeta spoke up, "We didn't really think about it…" She started to say more, but a flinch from Gamzee made her pause. At her look, he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Sorry Sis. I'm still a little frazzled from earlier. Forgot what its fuckin like to spend time with all of you motherfuckers."

Equius spoke next, "Uh, high blood… if you don't mind me asking, where have you been?"

Gamzee turned his eyes to Equius, who shuddered when they went from tired to piercing, "I've been in my fuckin hive. Any of you could'da fucking checked if you needed me so bad." They all flinched.

Karkat frowned at Gamzee, "Give me your hand."

Gamzee, suddenly aware of a pain coming from his injured hand, blatantly refused.

"No."

Karkat's hand, which had been outstretched towards Gamzee expectantly, fell to his side, and Karkat adorned a surprised look, "…What?"

Gamzee stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I said I'm fuckin' fine. I can take care of it myself." He glared at everyone around him, "If I had known me comin' back out here would cause all you to fuckin' crowd me and shit, I wouldn't have come back out."

Nepeta growled quietly, "That's not fair! It's your fault were all so worried in the first place!" She huffed and stormed off, Equius trailing behind her. Karkat watched the two leave, and didn't see the startled relief that flooded Gamzee's face.

Nepeta and Equius were leaving. He couldn't hurt them if they were leaving.

It was better this way.

Before Karkat turned back to face him, Gamzee walked out of the room, ignoring the stares from the other trolls.

A horrifying thought struck him, and the hands in his pockets clenched tighter.

He had shown that he was just as violent as in his dreams. He'd raged before, but never that badly. He had the ability to do everything he had done in his nightmares…

If pushing away all his friends would keep them safe, so be it.

And as he walked along the corridor, the only thought that stuck in his mind, was how he should never have left his chambers in the first place.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

But the second before he was gone to them, before he stepped into his home, he remembered why he had been so distraught in the first place.

Stepping away from the comfort of his home, Gamzee turned on his heel into a random direction.

Because as much as him hurting his friends scared him, Vriska hurting Tavros terrified him even more.

Comfort be damned. He had to find Tavros.


End file.
